It's Got To Be Perfect
by delightful-fear
Summary: Summertime in NYC... Can Kurt and Sebastian battle their history and stay a strong couple? Part 4/5 of Wrong Window Series. (KURTBASTIAN, AU - College)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a the 4th and last part of the Wrong Window Series.**

(Wrong Window / Not That Kind of Boy / Old Secrets and Dark Desires)

* * *

"You are amazing." Kurt panted, running his fingers through his boyfriend's thick, messy hair.

Tilting his face up to Kurt's, Sebastian smiled, and then he pressed a kiss to Kurt's stomach. "So, that's a thumbs up for the birthday blow job then?"

Kurt nodded. "Oh yes, the most perfect way to wake up." He stretched, looking over at the clock, groaning. "I better get up, though."

"Nope." Sebastian grinned, hopping out of the bed. "I talked to Isabelle and you have the day off. So, why don't you have a little snooze while I make you breakfast?"

"Have I told you lately that you are amazing?" Kurt called out as Sebastian retreated to the kitchen. They had been living together for a month and so far, it was going really well. It was still early though.

Kurt did end up drifting off a little. He woke to Sebastian crawling into his bed, a large tray of food with him. They rearranged the pillows and got comfy.

"Mmmm I love your hollandaise sauce." Kurt licked his fork clean.

The look Sebastian gave him reminded him that he was the only one who had gotten off earlier, and decided to tease Sebastian a little. Running a finger through the leftover sauce, he sucked it off his finger with a little moan. Sebastian's eyes followed the motion.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Kurt asked, trying to keep from smirking as he scooped up another dab of sauce.

Sebastian smiled. "Do you remember your description of a perfect day? You are doing that."

Licking his finger slowly clean, Kurt tried to remember what he'd said in that study last fall. BJ and breakfast in bed. Check. "I think I mentioned shopping?"

"That's right. And Mercedes is coming by in an hour to pick you up." Sebastian gathered their dishes back on the tray.

Kurt stretched lazily, looking over at his shirtless boyfriend. "Hmmm...are you going to help me with all the hard to reach places in the shower?" He looked up, using his best come hither expression.

"Wish I could, sweetheart. But I have to go into the office for a few hours. Couldn't get the whole day off." Sebastian was working at the same firm as Bianca for the summer, and loved it. Kurt wasn't sure if he was actually enjoying the actual work, or just being around his sister so much. He suspected the latter.

They had learned that Sebastian was quicker in the bathroom than Kurt was, so he showered first. Kurt got up and took his time selecting what he should wear for the shopping trip.

* * *

Rachel gave Mercedes a big hug, right after Kurt did. "We'll have to get together for a Broadway show before you head back to LA. Just the three of us."

"Definitely!" Mercedes smiled at the both of them, and hopped into her taxi.

It had been good spending a couple hours shopping with Mercedes, catching up. She was in New York for three weeks, singing backup for a record.

They met up for lunch with Rachel, and it was like their old sleepovers. Kurt liked being able to talk freely with his old friends.

Now Rachel was dragging Kurt a few blocks, to a fancy little day spa. Sebastian had already paid for their services, and Kurt enjoyed the deep tissue massage and skin care treatments. He was feeling very spoiled.

They sat in the lobby of the spa, waiting for Sebastian to come pick them up, both feeling very relaxed.

"I'm sorry for those things I said last month, wanting you to get away from Sebastian." Rachel said softly. "I was wrong about him."

Kurt reached over, taking her hand. "No, you were right, at that time. We were in a really toxic, unbalanced pattern. Your talk pushed me to challenge Sebastian, and we fixed it."

Rachel smiled, looking relieved. "Oh good. I know I can be a bit pushy at times."

"And usually I tell you where to stick it. But sometimes it's just what I need." Kurt gave her a hug.

A car pulled up and Sebastian got out.

"Come on. I want my BFF to say hi to my BF." Kurt tugged her out the door of the spa, and pushed her towards the tall man.

* * *

"So, where are we going now?" Kurt smiled at Sebastian, loving the playful glint in his eye. They had just dropped Rachel off at her apartment.

Sebastian pulled out a blindfold. "Secret destination...Is it OK if I put this on you?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he nodded, trusting Sebastian. But also wildly curious.

The driver of the town car started moving through traffic, but there were too many turns and stopping for Kurt to keep track of their location. He tried to remember what else he'd said for his perfect day... Shopping, lunch with the girls, spa... Then a romantic dinner and sex with a hot guy. Kurt was pretty sure that's what he'd said. And being with Sebastian, he was pretty sure he'd get both of those things. _Best. Birthday. Ever._

"I love you, Bas." Kurt smiled.

There was a shifting on the car seat beside him, and Sebastian's arm went over his shoulders. Kurt cuddled into his side, nuzzling his face into Sebastian's neck. He smelled so good...a fresh, citrus cologne and his own scent.

Sebastian tilted his chin up, giving him light, teasing kisses. "I love you too, _Mon petit Chou."_

Being so close to Sebastian, and blindfolded, was starting a different thought pattern in Kurt's head. He nuzzled into Sebastian's neck, licking and biting his skin gently between kisses. His hand went to Sebastian's leg, moving to his inner thigh, sliding upwards.

"Kurt..." Sebastian voice had a warning growl to it, but Kurt couldn't resist moving his hand higher. Sebastian was half-hard, and as Kurt cupped him, he could feel him getting firmer.

He leaned closer, kissing below Sebastian's ear. "I want to suck you off, on my knees, wearing this blindfold."

Sebastian groaned, and pulled Kurt's hand away. "Fuck, babe, yes... We are so doing that, soon. But not here."

Holding Kurt's wrists, Sebastian leaned closer to kiss him hard. "Now, be a good birthday boy and behave. I'm letting your hands free."

"Birthday man. I'm 22." Kurt quipped.

"Yeah, and I'm still 3 months older than you." Kurt knew even without seeing it that he was smirking.

Kurt settled back onto the back seat. Sebastian's birthday was February 18th, and they hadn't been talking then. He had wanted to do something special like this for Sebastian, but hadn't had the chance. Now he'd have to wait nine months.

Kurt wondered what he could do to match this day. Sebastian had money to do lavish things. But he didn't seem to mind Kurt's less expensive Christmas presents. But he had lots of time to think of more creative, less expensive gifts for his birthday.

* * *

The car stopped, and Sebastian guided Kurt out. Standing facing each other, Sebastian gave him a little kiss. "Any ideas where we are or what we are doing?"

Kurt shook his head. "Dinner at a nice restaurant?"

Chuckling, Sebastian undid the blindfold, pushing it into his pocket.

Kurt looked around, taking a second for it to sink in. "This is the airport. Is there a good restaurant here?"

Sebastian gave him a hug. "No, the place I have in mind for that is 400 miles north of here."

At Kurt's confused look, Sebastian pointed to the luggage their driver had stacked on a cart. Grabbing Kurt's hand, Sebastian pushed the cart with his other hand as they entered the terminal.

"400 miles north? But isn't that..." Kurt stumbled along behind Sebastian.

They had stopped in front of the international check-ins. Sebastian waited patiently for Kurt to process what was happening, a pleased grin on his face. He pulled out his phone, pointing it at Kurt with the video record on.

"We're going to Montreal for your birthday weekend, Kurt." Sebastian said dryly.

Kurt's eyes widened, and he grinned. "Really? _C'est magnifique!"_ He bit his lip. "But don't I need a passport for that?" He had never been out of the country before.

Sebastian turned off the phone, and unzipped the side pocket of the carry-on. He passed the small booklet over to Kurt.

As Kurt opened it in wonder, Sebastian chuckled again. "Isabelle was my accomplice in that. She got you to do a bunch of paperwork at work and got you to sign the application. Said there was a good chance she'd take you to Toronto or Montreal for work anyways sooner or later."

"I'm still in shock. This is just like in Pretty Woman!"

Sebastian chuckled again as they went to the check-in. "Except we are flying coach, not a private jet."

"Po-tay-toe, Pa-ta-toe." Kurt shrugged and jumped onto Sebastian to give him hard hug and kiss his cheek enthusiastically. "I can't believe you are taking me away on a surprise romantic holiday! Best boyfriend ever!"

And Sebastian couldn't stop grinning at Kurt's excited jabbering as they went through all the lines and mundane procedures of security before finally boarding the plane.

* * *

Kurt hugged Sebastian's waist as he opened their hotel room door, and followed him inside.

They were in a historic building, in the heart of Old Montreal. After checking in, they had freshened up and wandered the area, finding a tiny little French bistro.

The meal was delicious, and they sat close together, drinking many glasses of wine and talking far into the night. Hearing so many people around them speaking French was wonderful, and they had both enjoyed ordering in the language. They promised to speak as much of it with any locals they could all weekend.

Wandering the streets on the warm night, they held hands and explored. Old Montreal had a very European feel, with many of the buildings hundreds of years old. Sebastian talked about things that seemed similar to France, and what felt distinctly French-Canadian.

"Bianca gave me a package to give you." Sebastian went to unzip his bag, giving Kurt the small box.

Kurt smiled, flattered that she thought of him. He wondered how much of their past dramas Sebastian had told her about. Must not have been too bad if she was giving Kurt birthday gifts.

The box contained an envelope with **"Don't show Sebastian"** written on the outside, and another envelope.

He open the second one, and there were two tickets to the Broadway show _'Spring Awakening'_ With a sticky note attached.

Kurt held it up for Sebastian to see, reading out the note. **"Kurt, I hope you are OK to see this with me. Sebastian said he has no interest in 19th century German teenagers getting it on, but I've heard it's really good."**

Sebastian chuckled. "She's right about that!"

"That was really sweet of her." Kurt got up, putting the other envelope in his pocket, and headed to the washroom.

Curious, he opened the other envelope.

 **Kurt,  
I'm so glad you and Sebastian are back together.**  
 **Sebastian told me about his plans for the weekend, and if you are interested, you could surprise him back a little. Below is an idea I thought of. It's up to you if you want use it or not.**  
 **Love, Bianca**

Kurt chuckled as he read over the rest of the letter, liking her even more than he did before.

He came out of the washroom later, seeing Sebastian was setting up the cot the hotel staff had delivered.

"I still can't believe you told the hotel clerk we needed the cot because you are saving yourself for marriage." Sebastian laughed, testing the bed out.

Kurt shrugged. "Well, I don't want you stressing out or losing sleep this weekend." The whole bed issue wasn't much to deal with, as long as Sebastian was close by to cuddle with often. "I was going to tell them I had Restless Legs Syndrome, but changed my mind at the last minute."

Sebastian flopped down on the other bed, looking relaxed.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Kurt asked, putting Bianca's envelopes into his messenger bag.

Sebastian smiled. "No firm plans, really. Bianca bought us tickets to a show for tomorrow night, but the rest is whatever you want. Shopping is supposed to be good, and everything is 30% off with the exchange rate. There's lots of good restaurants, historical sites, you name it."

Kurt nodded. Bianca's note had said what show it was, although Sebastian wasn't supposed to open the envelope with the tickets until 6pm tomorrow. He was making all sorts of plans for the day now.

Grabbing his phone, he texted Bianca a quick note.  
 **Love the idea. Let's do it. -K**

Kurt slowly started taking his clothes off, and noticed Sebastian watching. "You know, I've never had sex in another country before."

Sitting up, Sebastian pulled his shirt off. "I've never had sex in Canada."

"It's almost like we're virgins again or something." Kurt shimmied out of his skinny jeans.

Sebastian chuckled, standing up and taking off his pants. From the pocket, he pulled out the blindfold. "All day, every time I reached into my pocket, I thought of what you said in the town car. And it made me so fucking horny for you."

Kurt was stripped down to his boxer briefs, and he sunk down to his knees onto the soft carpet in front of Sebastian. Looking up, he could see Sebastian's erection through his briefs, already so hard, and craved his taste. But he simply looked up to Sebastian's face, letting him see the raw desire in his eyes.

Sebastian sighed, tying the blindfold around Kurt's head. "This is supposed to be your birthday. And here you are, doing this for me." His voice was a bit scratchy, and Kurt liked how turned on he sounded.

"Mmmm I think you have another present here for me, just waiting to be unwrapped." Kurt nuzzled his face against Sebastian, feeling how hot and hard he was through the thin material. He moved up, grabbing the waistband with his teeth and tugging it down.

Sebastian's hands dug into Kurt's hair as he kissed and teased his way up his legs. Having to rely on his other senses instead of his sight. It involved a lot of touching and tasting.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 _'Perfect' by Fairground Attraction_  
 _It's got to be perfect_  
 _It's got to be worth it, yeah_  
 _Too many people take second best_  
 _Well, I can't take anything less_  
 _It's got to be, yeah, perfect_

-Birthdays: I used Chris Colfer's birthday of May 27th and moved Grant Gustin's birthday from January 14th to Feb 18th to fit into the story better. And they say that Gemini-Aquarius pairings are good.


	2. Chapter 2

"You are amazing." Sebastian panted, running his fingers through his boyfriend's thick, messy hair.

Tilting his face up to Sebastian's, Kurt smiled, and then he pressed a kiss to Sebastian's stomach. "So, that's a thumbs up for the birthday blow job then?"

"Birthday blow job? That was me giving you one yesterday, because it was your birthday. Good thing you're pretty, because sometimes you aren't that smart." Sebastian smirked.

Kurt crawled up the cot to lie beside and half on Sebastian, cuddling close. "Nope. We are celebrating your birthday today, because we missed celebrating on the actual day."

"Oh really?" Sebastian smiled, looking pleased. "What else are we going to do?"

Kurt got up and got the black binder with the room service menu. "We are going to order a hearty breakfast to enjoy in bed, and then I'll let you know the other plans on a need to know basis."

And as they reviewed the menu, Sebastian took Kurt's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

* * *

Kurt had everything all ready by the time Sebastian came back to the hotel. He was sweaty and his skin was a bit flushed from exertion.

"How was it?" Kurt asked, hugging him tight and breathing him in. _Ding ding ding jock fantasy!_

Sebastian chuckled, pushing Kurt away. "I'm all sweaty, Kurt."

"I noticed." Kurt said, his voice dropping as he gave Sebastian a flirtatious look.

"You are awfully amorous lately. Is there something in the water up here or something? If so, let's arrange for a regular shipment to our place." Sebastian smirked, stripping off his sweaty t-shirt and his running shoes and socks.

Kurt's eyes followed every motion. "But the game was fun?"

Sebastian stopped and looked over at Kurt. "Those guys were intense! It was supposed to just be a fun off-season game, but they are college level players! Good thing I work out a lot, or I would have made a total ass out of myself."

Kurt smiled at Sebastian's enthusiastic review. This was Bianca's idea from her note. She had some friends who played lacrosse and had contacts with guys on the college teams in Montreal. They already had a casual game scheduled that they welcomed Sebastian to join, supplying the equipment needed and everything.

"Well, if you want, take a quick shower and I'll give you a massage. Want to make sure you are able to keep up with me for the rest of the weekend." Kurt had ordered some extra towels, and he spread them out over the bed.

Sebastian nodded, dropping his shorts and walking naked into the bathroom, knowing Kurt was enjoying the view. You could call Sebastian many things, but shy wasn't one of them.

It was a quick shower, and by the time he came back out, Kurt had pulled the blinds and lit some candles, giving the room a calming atmosphere. Sebastian was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Lie down on your stomach."

Kurt was wearing only his briefs with a hotel bathrobe. He straddled Sebastian's legs, and poured some massage oil onto Sebastian's back, working it in thoroughly. Sebastian groaned, enjoying Kurt's strong hands working into his muscles.

Turning around, Kurt faced Sebastian's feet and spent a long time working on his legs, knowing he had been running a lot. It was nice to touch Sebastian like this, not sexually but intimately, knowing he could touch Sebastian anywhere. That Sebastian liked his touch, and Kurt liked his. Even when they were watching TV, there were soft strokes and caresses between them.

"OK, turn over." Kurt stood off to the side as Sebastian moved onto his back. He looked very relaxed. Kurt took his time on this side as well, working his shoulders, arms and quadriceps thoroughly.

Standing up, Kurt stretched.

"What? Is that it?" Sebastian asked, looking up at Kurt with a familiar glint in his eye.

Kurt looked down at Sebastian's tented towel. "Would you like a Happy Ending, sir?"

Sebastian nodded, and Kurt shifted to kneel on the bed between his legs, and pulled the towel away.

Using a lot of oil, Kurt worked his hands over Sebastian, watching his face as he varied the strokes, seeing what he liked best. His eyes also travelled over Sebastian's body, admiring the long line of his legs, the muscles of his chest, his quickening breathing. He was so beautiful, so sexy. _All Mine._

* * *

"So, what have you been doing while I ran around a field with some crazy Canucks?" Sebastian asked, leaning back against the pillows as he ate his smoked meat sandwich.

Kurt sighed contentedly. "I texted Isabelle for shopping ideas and hit the stores she suggested." Kurt had learned long ago that Sebastian's interest in shopping was nowhere near his own, so rarely dragged his boyfriend along on those trips. "Then I went to the deli that the concierge recommended to get our lunch. I spoke French all morning."

Sebastian collected their wrappers. "So, what now?"

"I was thinking of popping into a store that is just around the corner. Would you like to come along, or stay here and have a nap?"

Feeling pleasantly tired from the hard workout and the massage, Sebastian opted for the nap. Kurt wasn't surprised and promised to be back in an hour or so.

* * *

Pulling Bianca's envelope out of his bag, Kurt handed it to Sebastian.

"I don't know, Kurt. This has already been such a fun, amazing day." Sebastian fingered the edge of the flap. He still couldn't believe what they had done that afternoon. He remembered his perfect day was supposed to have an afternoon of sailing on a lake with the guys.

Instead, Kurt had them in casual clothes walking down to the Old Port, and they got on a huge jet boat with about twenty other people, all in life jackets. Then, for an hour, the boat had sped along the St. Lawrence River, crashing deliberately through the Lachine Rapids. It was kind of like a roller coaster, as the large jet boat plunged and dipped through the rapids, except for the huge waves of river water that kept crashing over the boat. They were soaked and screaming within the first ten minutes. But it was bloody fun.

Back at the hotel, they had showered and changed for the night. Kurt had told him to dress sexy, so he'd put on black jeans and an untucked aubergine button up shirt, with the long sleeves folded up to his elbows. They were both fairly fitted, and he liked the hungry way Kurt had looked him over. It reminded him that he was beating Kurt 2-0 for orgasms today. No wonder he was a bit keyed up.

They had gone for dinner at one of the hottest restaurants, enjoying amazing food and service. Now, they were walking through downtown Montreal, many people out in the warm evening.

Sebastian stopped, moving to the side of the sidewalk to rip the envelope open. Bianca knew him so well, and he'd been dying of curiosity since she'd told him about buying him tickets for something. He had avoided searching what shows were going on in Montreal this weekend, not wanting to spoil her surprise.

"Arcade Fire! No. Fucking. Way." His eyes were wide and excited.

Kurt had caught it on his phone, to send to Bianca later. He smiled, and put the phone away.

Sebastian hugged Kurt tight. "I've been into this band for ages."

"Well, you will have to thank Bianca for this one." Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand, tugging him in the direction of the concert. He had studied the maps online, but it was more a matter of following the crowd heading that way.

For the end of May, it was a beautiful early summer night. They were very close to downtown still, but in the middle of the Saint Lawrence River, there were two islands, and the outdoor concert was being held on one of them. Kurt guided Sebastian to the river shuttle, and they were soon joining the crowds.

* * *

"It's not that late. Do you want to go down to _Le Village?_ " Kurt chuckled at the name.

Sebastian was still a bit buzzed from the concert. There was nothing like partying with thousands of fans at an outdoor concert. Dancing, singing, screaming. Arcade Fire was one of Montreal's biggest indie rock bands, and during their hit _Wake Up,_ fireworks were going off behind the stage, filling the night sky with their glowing trails.

"Fuck, yeah! Let's check it out and dance until, until… " Sebastian was swinging their clasped hands. The only thing better than seeing one of his favorite bands live, was seeing them with his boyfriend, sharing the experience. Kurt wasn't as familiar with their music, but he knew their bigger songs and had danced along with everything.

Plus, he looked amazing. Sebastian was glad that he'd gotten Isabelle to come over and pack Kurt's suitcase a few days before the trip, telling her to pack for anything. They each brought a good sized suitcase.

Kurt was dressed in skinny black jeans, black boots that came half-way up his shins, and a black shirt that was all angles and silver zippers. His hair was up, but more of a spiky mess than it's well tamed quiff. And he had on smudgy black eyeliner, making his eyes look larger and the blue-grey color even more intense. But what was really grabbing Sebastian's eye was the way Kurt worked the whole outfit. He looked good and he knew it.

And Sebastian wanted to show him off.

Kurt glanced over, giving a closed lip smile that made his dimples show. "Until it gets late and we're tired?"

Sebastian had researched some clubs, and they were soon in one packed full of gorgeous gay French-speaking men. The music was pounding, and they got a few drinks at the bar and were soon buzzed enough to jump onto the dance floor and really let loose. He could tell Kurt was in a great mood, completely in the holiday spirit and determined to have a good time.

Taking a break to get some bottles of water, they were leaning against a wall, people watching. Kurt was getting a lot of second glances, and Sebastian moved closer, putting an arm around his waist to pull him near. It was possessive, but he didn't give a fuck.

Kurt was at the happy drunk stage, relaxed but not falling over. Maybe a little friendlier than he normally would have been. He was looking around, checking out the scene and the different clothes, not really noticing the guys trying to catch his attention.

But then he surprised Sebastian by leaning closer to his ear to be heard over the loud music. "See that guy standing by the piller? At about 10 o'clock? Blond, spiky hair?"

Sebastian looked where Kurt was indicating, and there was a guy in his early twenties. Good looking, tall. Muscular, but not bulky. Low-riding jeans and a simple white tank, but it was tight enough to show off his chest.

Turning back to Kurt, Sebastian leaned to his ear. "Yeah, I see him."

"He's pretty gorgeous, don't you think?" Kurt commented back, his eyes still on the guy.

Sebastian's eyebrows rose at that comment. Was this a test question, like someone asking if they look fat? "I suppose so." He went the safe route, not drunk enough to say something too stupid, hopefully.

Taking Sebastian's hand, Kurt tugged him that direction, until they were standing near the guy. Kurt was bouncing to the music, and it wasn't long until Sebastian noticed the guy looking over his boyfriend thoroughly. Approvingly. And there was a twist of possessiveness that flared inside Sebastian. And he wanted to shove the guy's face away.

The music changed, and Kurt gave a little cheer. "Oh, I love this song. We should dance." Sebastian was nodding along, and moved towards the dance floor. But to his surprise, Kurt was following him, tugging the cute guy with him.

On the dance floor, Kurt danced with both of them, giving flirty looks and lots of touches. He seemed to be trying to keep them all dancing close together. The blond had looked Sebastian over, and nodded, smiling.

Sebastian had been in enough clubs over the years to know that this guy was up for whatever they wanted. But he was confused about what Kurt wanted. Did he want some anonymous threesome? A little holiday dalliance with a complete stranger, hundreds of miles away from home? Someone they had no chance of running into awkwardly on the street later on. It was totally out of the blue. He'd never mentioned anything like this, and they had been pretty open about their fantasies in all their months together.

When the song ended, Sebastian nodded at their dance partner. "We're just going to get a drink. See you later." From the way he'd been looking at Kurt, it wasn't likely he'd go far if he had a chance at Kurt. He nodded back, and moved back to his pillar.

Kurt looked a little confused, but followed Sebastian as he headed back towards the washrooms where it was a little quieter and they could talk.

"What? Don't you like him? We can find someone else then." Kurt shrugged.

Sebastian just furrowed his brows, giving his head a little shake. "I feel like I missed an important conversation somewhere along the way. Why are you picking out men for me?"

Chuckling, Kurt nudged his shoulder. "Come on, Sebastian. This is your perfect day. With Bianca's help, we've got it pretty close. Now we just need to find a hot guy for you. We couldn't really get you backstage to party with the band."

Sebastian wasn't sure how to unpack all that. His boyfriend, who he loved and lived with, was casually discussing getting him a hot guy for the night. So, it wasn't even a threesome situation. And where was Kurt in all this? Waiting in the hotel lobby? Sitting in a chair watching?

Shaking his head, Sebastian just pulled Kurt with him towards the exit. Once out on the street, he took a deep breath of the cool night air, and ran a hand through his hair. He stopped, leaning back against a building.

Kurt was just looking at him, curiously.

Sighing, Sebastian looked back at Kurt. "When I talked about my Perfect Day back then, it was when I was single and still hooking up with guys like that. But you know I haven't been into anyone else since we got together, Kurt."

Biting his lip, Kurt nodded. "But, surely you have been tempted, Sebastian. Our sex life is great, but surely you miss the variety. The novelty of somebody new."

"There are guys I find attractive, sure." Sebastian shrugged. "But I value what we have so much, Kurt. A fun encounter isn't worth it if it damages what we have. We trust each other, love each other. I don't want jealousy and possessiveness to have a toehold with us. I didn't think I was that type, but even in there, just now, there were some guys checking you out and I didn't like it."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Really. Hmmm…" He nodded. "Well, I'm a bit relieved. I didn't know if I could really go through with this. But I got involved with you knowing about your past, knowing you pretty well, and I accept you. And we are young guys. Sexual prime and all that. I'd rather have things open between us than cheating behind each other's backs."

Sebastian nodded, wondering about this whole conversation. Was Kurt saying all this because he was interested in other men, or because he thought Sebastian was? Or did he just not believe in monogamy? It didn't really seem to fit with what he knew of Kurt. They would have to talk about this more, but hopefully not in a middle of a street, half-drunk, next time.

Taking Kurt's hand. "I think I said in my perfect day that I'd like to end the day with a hot guy." He pulled Kurt closer, crowding him against the building. "I'd really like to take you back to the hotel now. Because you are the fucking hottest guy in that whole bar and I haven't been able to take my eyes off you all night."

Kurt surprised him by pulling his head down for a hot kiss, deep and raunchy. "I want you so bad, Bas."

Luckily, it was a quick cab ride back to the hotel, and they were stripping each other as soon as they got in the door. How many times had they done this? Rushed back to their apartments, hungry and impatient for each other? Sebastian smiled broadly as he pulled Kurt, naked and beautiful, down onto the bed. And he felt so lucky.

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
-Montreal has lacrosse teams with McGill and Concordia universities.  
-Schwartz Deli. 1928. Famous for smoked meat sandwiches. Yum..  
-Montreal Jet Boats. Check out videos on YouTube. Looks pretty crazy.  
- _Le Village_ is an area near Old Montreal were LGBT community has a large concentration of businesses and residences. Tons of nightclubs.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt woke up, not really sure what felt different. He blinked sleepily, his mind going back to the previous night. The concert, the bar. Coming back here, and the hot, hot sex. Maybe it was being on holidays together, feeling so good. Or not having the outside pressures of regular life, just having more time for each other.

Or maybe it was being horny all day, from blowing Sebastian in the morning, giving him a hand job at lunch, and dancing with him all night. Letting his eyes travel over his boyfriend in the tight jeans, loving how long they made his legs look. His button-up shirt fitted enough to show off his amazing chest. Lean, with the perfect amount of muscle definition. And then there was the way those green eyes were following him all night. He'd made an effort with his appearance, and had enjoyed Sebastian's admiring looks.

It was then that Kurt noticed Sebastian's arm draped over his stomach. Peering over his shoulder, Kurt chuckled at Sebastian sleeping behind him. Gently turning in the bed, Kurt faced Sebastian. It wasn't that often that he was able to watch him sleep. Even rarer that they slept in the same bed. Why had it worked last night? What was different?

Sebastian shifted, and Kurt smiled as he opened his eyes. He loved seeing Sebastian in his unguarded moments like this, when his hair was a mess and his eyes were still half-asleep. He blinked a few times, and then he registered that Kurt was right there, and returned his smile. He yawned, rubbing a hand over his face, and then turned onto his back.

Kurt simply watched, calmly waiting. Waiting for the moment when Sebastian realized where he was. His brow furrowed, and then he looked down at the bed and over at Kurt. "We are in the same bed." His confused look was adorable.

Shrugging, Kurt couldn't give him a good answer. "I remember getting water bottles from the fridge, but not a lot after that." They had been playing around in bed for a couple hours by then, and it had been a long busy day.

"We both must have just drifted off." And there was a look of wonder on Sebastian's face. "I just fell asleep beside you. Why wasn't I anxious like I usually am?"

Kurt was just as interested in figuring this out as Sebastian was. He had made peace with the idea that Sebastian was working on this, but it might be something that never went away. And he wasn't going to let it be a problem between them. But it didn't mean he wouldn't feel relieved if it was gone. For his sake as well as Sebastian's.

"Maybe because you were tired? It was a really busy day." Kurt said.

Sebastian nodded. "Could be. Plus, there was a lot of sex. Maybe you should blow me every morning, come by the office for a handy and then a couple hours every night." He waggled his eyebrows at Kurt, feeling pleased with himself.

Laughing, Kurt rolled his eyes. But they'd had other days with that much sex before, and Sebastian had left, going back to his own bed. Maybe he would have been able to fall asleep if he'd tried then.

"You also played lacrosse and danced for hours." Kurt pointed out. "And you got so hungry you were eating some brownie in the middle of the night." The wrapper was still on the nightstand, and Kurt chucked it teasingly at Sebastian.

Sebastian picked up the wrapper, looking at it. "One of the lacrosse guys gave it to me, saying 'Happy Birthday'." He looked down at a sticker on the clear plastic and chuckled.

"What?" Kurt asked, taking in his amused expression.

Holding up the wrapper, Sebastian pointed to the little green emblem on the sticker. "It's a pot brownie! No wonder I fell asleep!"

Kurt grabbed it from Sebastian, looking closer. Yes, it was definitely a little drawing of a marijuana leaf and a mention of Quebec Gold. "Is it legal here? I have no idea."

Sebastian got out of bed, still chuckling and stretched. "I feel great though. Really well rested, not hung over or anything."

Following him out of bed, Kurt steered him towards the washroom. "Let's take a long hot shower together. There's time before we pack and check out."

* * *

Holding hands discretely with Sebastian, Kurt savored the soaring sounds of the choir with the large pipe organ. The massive cathedral had fabulous acoustics; with it's domed roof and high arches. Kurt's eyes followed the side columns up, admiring the deep blue ceiling decorated with golden stars. He couldn't stop looking at all the carved statues and intricate stained glass windows.

Leaving the church after Mass, Kurt squeezed Sebastian's hand. "That was lovely, but it still felt a bit awkward being there when I'm an atheist."

Sebastian shrugged. "Well, I grew up going to Anglican services occasionally and they are fairly similar to Catholic ones. I don't think they mind an atheist attending, as long as you are respectful. There's always a chance you will see the light and convert." He smiled at Kurt rolling his eyes.

Turning back to take in the lovely gothic building, Kurt pulled out his phone to take a picture. "Celine Dion got married here, and it was like a Canadian Royal wedding. Her gown had a twenty-foot train and her headpiece had seven pounds of Swarovski crystals." He tried to picture the thousands of fans lining the streets, hoping to glimpse her on that day.

Sebastian smiled indulgently at Kurt's fanboy musings and tugged on his hand. "Come on, I want to try poutine at a place a lacrosse guy recommended."

Wrinkling up his face, Kurt laughed. "Isn't that just fries and gravy?"

"And cheese curds that he described as 'squeaky', like that was a good thing. It got me curious about it." Sebastian leaned closer to kiss Kurt's cheek. "Come on, it's not the healthiest food but we are on holiday and we've been really active the whole time. We deserve a treat."

Kurt thought of all the walking, dancing and sex, and nodded, letting Sebastian pull him along.

It had been a fun weekend. They still had time to wander around Old Montreal some more, during the day this time, before they needed to head out to the airport. He loved this part of the city, as it felt very European. He wanted to travel in Europe one day, for sure. It would be great to go to France with Sebastian, knowing the language and everything.

But would going back to France stir up bad memories for Sebastian? He hadn't talked that much about it.

Kurt could see how excited Sebastian was about sleeping in the same bed last night, and Kurt saw that it gave him hope of being always able to do it.

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own nothing

-Marijuana is not legal in Canada, but our hunky new Prime Minister, Justin Trudeau, has promised to legalize it.

-Notre Dame Basilica in Montreal (1829). Celine Dion's husband, Rene Angelil, passed away recently. RIP Rene.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was so original. I liked how they mixed the period costumes and values with modern style music." Bianca commented as they settled at their table in the wine bar.

After placing orders for some red wine, Kurt nodded back at her. "It made the story more relatable for us, I think."

Bianca chuckled. "I have the lyrics from 'Totally Fucked' stuck in my head now. I'll have to download the album. But it's hard to believe teens could be so naive about sex back then. It doesn't happen like that anymore, with internet access and everything."

Taking a sip of his wine, Kurt shook his head. "I don't know if it was different in Columbus, but there was plenty of sexual ignorance in Lima. One girl in my class thought storks brought babies."

Bianca's green eyes crinkled in the corners, reminding Kurt of her brother. "Yikes."

"Again, thank you so much for the tickets tonight and the stuff you did for Sebastian in Montreal. He loved the concert and playing lacrosse with those guys." Kurt reached over and squeezed her arm.

It was nice just hanging out, the two of them. She had enjoyed the musical as much as he had, and it was always good to have someone to check them out with.

"He kept talking about it at work. It's great seeing him so happy. But what was all this stuff about the pot brownie?" Bianca swirled her wine in her glass with long, elegant fingers.

Kurt wondered how much she knew about Sebastian's situation, and what he could talk about. "I think Sebastian discussed a problem he's been having with you, right?"

Nodding, Bianca gave him a direct look. Her caring for Sebastian was so evident. "He said he can't sleep in the same bed with anyone. He has anxiety attacks."

Kurt was relieved she knew. "Well, one of the lacrosse guys gave him a pot brownie, as a joke I guess. He was hungry late at night and ate it. He ended up falling asleep beside me and feeling great the next day. We didn't realize it was a pot brownie until the next morning."

"You guys slept in the same bed? Ewwww gross! TMI!" Bianca squished up her face in playful disgust.

Kurt chuckled, liking that she was feeling comfortable enough with him to bug him like this.

"So, I'm glad he was able to sleep, to know he could do it. But I don't want him thinking he needs pot to do it." Kurt sighed.

Bianca nodded. "I don't think he's that eager to use drugs either. He did them before he went to Dalton, and he relates them to a not so great period of his life."

Kurt took another sip of wine, thinking. "Well, I'm not pushing him about this at all. I love him as he is, and sleeping in separate beds is not a deal breaker for me in any way."

"Yeah, but the way he's talking about it with me, it's something he really wants to work on. See if he can overcome it." Bianca finished her wine.

Kurt thought about it. "Well, we can both support him in that. You are here for the summer. And it's good to work on it now before we get bogged down with school stuff in the fall."

"Just let me know how I can help. Anything to make Sebastian happier in the long run." Bianca passed cash to the server, shaking her head at Kurt's attempts to pay.

"Well, it's totally up to Sebastian what he wants to do. I'm going to ask if I can go to a therapy session with him so we can explore the options." Kurt got up. It felt good that Bianca was around to help support Sebastian.

Bianca stood, draping a gold silk wrap around her shoulders in effortless style. "Feel free to call me anytime to talk. Or meet for lunch. I don't think your office is that far from ours."

Kurt smiled as he stepped forward to give her a tight hug. The more he was around her, the more she felt like the awesome big sister he'd never had. "If Sebastian and I ever split, I get you in the settlement."

Bianca slapped his arm as she pulled back. "God, don't even joke about that, Kurt! It was hard enough dealing with him during March."

"Joking! Only joking! Love him like crazy!" Kurt lifted up his hands defensively, watching out for any more of her stinging little slaps.

* * *

"Well, the options are anti-anxiety medications, behavioural therapy and psychotherapy. Or combinations of them. We have been doing psychotherapy so far." Dr. Jacobsen tapped her pen against the legal pad on her desk, her large dark eyes looking from Sebastian to Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "What are the medications like?"

She tilted her head a little. "There is some overlap with anti-depressants, like Paxil or Zoloft. They are in the SSRI family."

Sebastian sighed, glancing over at Kurt. "Can you tell him about the side effects?"

Dr. Jacobsen nodded. "It varies from person to person, but some common ones are dizziness, nausea, loss of appetite…"

"And decreased libido, erectile dysfunction and inability to have an orgasm." Sebastian finished off.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. He glanced over at the psychiatrist, and she was nodding in agreement with what Sebastian had said. It was hard to imagine Sebastian wanting to deal with the possibility of those things.

"Are there other types of drugs that don't have those kind of side effects?" Kurt was going to have to research this more online afterwards. It wasn't something he was familiar with at all.

Dr. Jacobsen tapped her pen against the notepad again. "Yes, but there is a greater addiction risk with them, and with Sebastian's teenage drug use history, the risk outweighs the benefits here."

Kurt bit his lip, thinking. "What do you recommend in Sebastian's case?"

She flipped open a file folder, scanning over some notes. "Well, since his anxiety is limited to only certain situations, I would like to explore psychotherapy and behaviour therapy."

"What about medical marijuana? Is it legal in New York State?" Sebastian asked.

"It's limited to only a handful of conditions, like advanced cancer." She looked between the two men, her eyes taking in their non-verbal communication.

Sebastian seemed to deflate at that. Kurt knew he was hoping for a prescription for it with this visit. Being interested in a law career, he wasn't going to risk using illegal drugs now that he was an adult.

"Um, what about things like meditation and reducing caffeine intake?" Kurt had done a bit of research about self-help methods around anxiety.

She nodded, and pulled open a drawer of her desk. She took out a couple sheets of paper, handing them to Kurt and Sebastian. "Here's a list of general good health practices I recommend. It's good to see how much the anxiety can be lessened with them."

Kurt scanned over the handout; happy to see it reinforced what he'd read online. These were things he and Bianca could help Sebastian with, support him and join him in.

Sebastian put his paper on the edge of her desk. "Is there really no way to have access to medical marijuana? I unknowingly ingested a pot brownie and I had a normal nights sleep, no anxiety, and I didn't experience any negative or lingering side effects."

Dr. Jacobsen nodded, making a note on her paper. "Well, there is a pilot program I heard of lately." She opened a different file drawer, and pulled out a paper, scanning over it. "Actually, you may be a good candidate for this."

She reviewed the program with them, going over the basics and the risks. Together, they made a plan of action.

* * *

Sebastian looked over at Kurt, a pleased expression on his face. Kurt liked seeing his enthusiasm there. "So, we start on Friday night?"

Kurt was reading over the information the therapist had given them. It all seemed doable, if they stuck to the plan. He nodded.

"But what about you, Kurt? It's not really fair if the focus is on me all summer." Sebastian scooted closer on the sofa, tucking him against his side.

Kurt was happy that Sebastian asked this. He was really a considerate man. Like planning that amazing birthday getaway. Kurt was still wowed by it.

"Well, it was funny but when we did your Perfect Day stuff in Montreal, I was surprised how much I liked it too. I would have never gone jet boating or to see Arcade Fire in concert normally. So, I'd like to try more stuff that's outside my comfort zone." Kurt took Sebastian's hand, interweaving their fingers.

Sebastian nodded. "What kind of stuff?"

Kurt pondered it. "Well, I think you've hung out with straight guys more as friends than I have. But I want to try 'guy' stuff and you make me feel comfortable trying things like that."

"Cool! How about on Sundays, we try something new for you. I'll be your sensei and guide you." Sebastian smirked.

Kurt nodded. It was a bit scary, but it would be fun too. And they needed something a bit goofy to do together after all the other hard work of this plan.

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Disclaimer #2: -I'm not a doctor or a health professional. I'm a fanfic writer. Medical info in this fic is from online sources and should be taken with a healthy dose of skepticism. Consult with your health professionals.

Also, information about marijuana in this fic is from online sources. I have only tried it years ago and I'm neutral about whether or not it should be legal.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian smiled as he entered the apartment. "Mmmm… it smells like brownies in here."

Kurt popped his head out from the kitchen. "Something you are going to smell every Friday for the next 12 weeks..."

"The smell of sweet dreams and waking up next to you, I hope." Sebastian entered the kitchen, hugging Kurt from behind as he washed the dishes.

Finishing, Kurt wiped his hands dry and turned in Sebastian's arms, leaning back against the counter. "So, what time should we plan for going to bed on Fridays and Saturdays?" The information from the therapist stressed the importance of establishing a sleep routine.

Sebastian nodded, thinking. "Well, I go to sleep around 11:30 on weeknights. Maybe we could just stick to that time for the summer. Get up at the same time all week."

Kurt nodded. It would be an adjustment, but giving this plan full commitment for the next three months was their number one priority. By the time school started, other things would be front and center.

"Ok, the instructions say that ingested cannabis can take up to three hours to have an effect, but it's normally around 45 min. How about you eat a brownie at 10:30, and then we'll go relax in bed and see how you do." Kurt was totally going to enjoy watching Sebastian for the effects.

"I feel a bit like a lab rat." Sebastian smirked.

Kurt leaned closer to kiss him. "My little lab meerkat."

* * *

Usually on Fridays, they had a night in; cooking or ordering dinner, and watching some movies. It was a good way to relax and discuss their weeks at work.

Tonight, at 10:30, Sebastian ate the small brownie. He said it didn't taste much different than a regular one. They got ready for bed, and slipped under the covers. There was a sense of waiting. Waiting for signs of the drug working.

"Want to read? Or I can get my laptop and we can watch Netflix?" Kurt asked, knowing they couldn't just sit there, waiting. It would just make them both anxious, defeating the whole purpose.

Sebastian was quiet and Kurt grew concerned.

"Come on, Bas. Talk to me here." Kurt rolled onto his side to face Sebastian.

Sebastian moved to the same position. "I'm a bit afraid of failing at this, Kurt. Now I have the therapist, Bianca and you all involved too...it feels like a lot of pressure to do something I don't have a lot of control over." He sighed, closing his eyes.

Running his hands through Sebastian's hair, Kurt nodded, thinking. "Well, you know Bianca and I are only doing this with you because we love and support you. And we'll still love you even if things don't change."

Sebastian opened his eyes, nodding, but he still didn't look too convinced.

"Plus, the whole wellness aspect is good for me. I'll go back to school, fitter, stronger, healthier. It will make my dance and performance stuff easier. So, don't think I'm doing it just for you." Kurt wanted to see what kind of results he could get from stepping up his nutrition and exercise for three months.

Sebastian shrugged. "Yeah, and Bianca said she is excited to learn yoga with me."

Kurt thought for a minute. "Maybe we could make it into a playful challenge between the three of us. We could assign points for different behaviors and track whatever we do. There could be weekly winners and an overall winner."

"Like 5 points for a yoga class and 10 points for drinking less than two cups of coffee in a day?" Sebastian seemed to be interested in the idea.

Kurt smiled, as Sebastian was starting to show the effects from the brownie. His reactions were just a little slower, his smile a little broader than normal. And his eyes lost their sharp, focused look, becoming a little duller.

Edging closer, Kurt kissed Sebastian, making out with him in an unhurried way. Just wanting to keep Sebastian relaxed and distracted, to allow him to ease down into it. Kurt could tell he was getting sleepy.

After about ten minutes, he backed up. Sebastian was asleep.

Kurt smiled broadly and took a picture of his boyfriend, noting the time.

* * *

 **What are you wearing? -S**

Kurt read the message and looked over where Sebastian was sprawled out of the sofa, intent on a mystery novel. With a small smirk to himself, Kurt typed on his phone.

 **Silk kimono and lacy boy cut panties. -K**

Returning to his laptop and logging his food and exercise for the day, he kept glancing over at Sebastian to see his reaction.

Sebastian smiled as he read the message, typed his reply and returned to his book.

 **That's hot. I'd love to see lace stretched over that gorgeous ass of yours. -S**

Kurt read the reply, stifling his laugh. He was dressed comfortably in yoga pants and a loose tee, and within Sebastian's eye line. He had been joking about the clothing choices, but seeing Sebastian's reaction to it made him wonder.

It was Sunday night, and they were doing their own thing. It had been a busy weekend, doing a lot together. Sebastian had eaten the brownies on Friday and Saturday nights, and it seemed to have worked. He fell asleep without anxiety and woke up feeling good. They had celebrated both mornings with extended sex sessions, glad that they had gone to bed relatively early for a weekend. It made the mornings less rushed.

When they finally got up Saturday, they had wandered around a farmers market, picking up lots of fresh local produce for the week. In the evening, they had dinner out with some friends, but came home in time for their normal bedtime.

Sunday, Sebastian had kept his promise, taking Kurt to the park to play soccer. Kurt had a hard time keeping up with Sebastian's long legs on a flat out run, but Kurt turned out to be faster at changing direction quickly and picked up the footwork quite well.

After dinner, Kurt went off to do his own thing around the apartment. They were still getting the feel for living together. He didn't want to crowd Sebastian, cling to him. He liked that they had their own hobbies, their own friends.

Kurt shifted in his chair, memories of earlier flashing into his mind's eye.

 **Really? I would have thought you had seen enough of it the last two mornings. -K**

 **Babe, something about you makes me insatiable. Just thinking of running my hands over your skin is making me hard. -S**

Fuck. Kurt was truly distracted now. He saved his work and closed his laptop. Getting up, he went into his bedroom, heading for the closet. It didn't take long until he found the items he had described, stripped, and got them on. He'd never dressed for sex like this for Sebastian.

Although he thought fashion had no gender, Sebastian had made comments about his clothing in the past often enough. It made Kurt slightly more conservative when he was going to be around Sebastian. To dress in silky, lacy things, for Sebastian...it felt a bit edgy, a bit forbidden. Exciting.

With the bed stand light on, Kurt took a picture. It was a close-up of his hip, his pale skin, the top of the lacy panties, the edge of the kimono. And before he could think about it too much, he sent it.

 **Babe. So fucking hot. Can I come over? - S**

Sebastian's response was quick, and Kurt stretched out on the bed, the short kimono covering him well.

 **OK. I'm waiting for you in the bedroom. Strip down to your boxers. -K**

Rolling over onto his stomach, Kurt made sure the kimono was covering him still, and waited, getting more aroused in anticipation, listening for the sounds of Sebastian.

It wasn't a long wait before the bed was dipping. Sebastian pushed the kimono upwards, revealing Kurt's ass with the stretchy lace covering it, the wedgewood blue material contrasting well with his fair skin.

"Fuck, you are so gorgeous." Sebastian said softly, and he was kissing hungrily into the skin of Kurt's lower back as his hands traced over his ass.

Kurt arched up at his touch, and Sebastian's deft fingers undid the belt on the kimono, pulling it away. Kneeling between Kurt's legs, he laid over him, pressing his erection against Kurt's ass as he moved the kimono collar aside to kiss the back of Kurt's neck. His hands were sliding along the silky fabric, and then over Kurt's skin, never stopping.

Drawing the kimono off Kurt, Sebastian urged Kurt to roll over on his back. The front of the underwear was a solid piece of satin in the same color as the lacy back, in a low riding, boy cut style. It cupped Kurt's hipbones and his hard cock well, and Sebastian traced over him with teasing fingertips. He seemed to like the feel of satin, as he moved his hand back and forth over his length, until Kurt's breathing was fast.

"Sebastian, please... I need you so bad." Kurt pushed up against that teasing hand. Wanting something, anything. How he could be so hard, so desperate, so fast...but he seemed unable to resist Sebastian. His body was attuned to his touch.

Sebastian backed off. "Stand up." His voice was a low growl, and Kurt's arousal twisted even higher with hearing it.

Climbing off the bed, he stood near it. Sebastian swung his legs to sit on the side, drawing Kurt close, right in front of him. He was at the perfect height to kiss all over Kurt's chest, exploring, while his hands traced over the panties. He seemed to like the contrast in the slight scratchiness of the back, and the cool smoothness of the satiny front.

Kurt's knees were wobbly when Sebastian urged him to turn around, his lips kissing along his spine as his hands kept up their teasing touch. Finally, Sebastian was pushing the panties down, leaving him naked, and urged him to lie down on the bed.

But the teasing continued. Taking the kimono belt, Sebastian played with loosely wrapping it around Kurt's erection, and then letting the silky fabric run over his sensitive skin as Sebastian pulled the belt away.

Shifting up on the bed, Sebastian's green eyes took in Kurt's flushed face. "Would you like me to suck you off?"

Kurt whimpered, wanting his release so badly. "Yes, yes, please, Bas..."

Sebastian gave a knowing smile and took Kurt's hands, wrapping the kimono belt around his wrists, and looping it through the headboard. "You know the safe word." He said, his eyes on Kurt's until he got a nod in response.

And then Sebastian was taking Kurt in deep, kissing and sucking. Kurt could only pant and cry out in pleasure, wanting to push his hands into Sebastian's hair. He pulled on his restrained hands, arching his body. Totally at Sebastian's mercy.

But Sebastian was in a teasing mood, and he took Kurt close time after time. When he finally let Kurt come, it was so hard and intense, he practically saw stars. He was still panting, as he watched Sebastian grab the panties, covering his hand with the silky side before stroking himself, fast and hard. It didn't take long before he came on Kurt's stomach.

Undoing Kurt's wrists, Sebastian checked for red marks and gave them a kiss. He snuggled against Kurt's side, and pulled the covers up over them.

Kurt leaned over to kiss him gently but thoroughly. "I love you so much, Bas. You are incredible."

Sebastian scoffed. "No, you take that honor today, babe. I just texted you as a joke, and with that one little sentence, your reply had me hot."

Happy that it had gone well, Kurt thought of all the other things he could surprise Sebastian with in the future.

Cuddling together, it was almost like the last couple nights, and Kurt could feel Sebastian relaxing even more. Would he fall asleep, without having a brownie? Kurt tried to relax, not wanting to spoil it. Sex was a natural sedative for most men. Maybe it would be enough...

But then Sebastian's sleepy eyes opened, and he gave Kurt a small smile before kissing him goodnight, slipping out of the bedroom to head back to his own.

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own nothing

-A/N: This has been a fairly sweet fic so far, but it will be getting more angsty after this. Just wanted to warn you...

Thanks for readings this story so far! Love Kurtbastian fans. :p


	6. Chapter 6

**MONDAY**

"I hate you both. How the fuck did you beat me again this week?" Bianca looked down at her tablet where the spreadsheet was displayed.

Kurt waved down their server, asking for another bottle of Perrier. "The numbers are all there, honey. Read them and buy us lunch."

Glaring at Sebastian and Kurt in turn, Bianca looked back down at the spreadsheet. Their wellness challenge was going great, with the person having the lowest points having to buy the other two lunch. This was Bianca's fourth loss.

"Wait a second. What are all these exercise entries marked 'X'? You both have them, almost every day. And there's a few days with it two or three times." Bianca was flicking back and forth between the guys' trackers.

Sebastian shared a laughing glance with Kurt, and Kurt just shook his head. There was no way he was telling Bianca about it.

"It's sex, Bianca." Sebastian laughed, catching her expressions as they went from surprise, to humor, to disbelief.

She shook her head, her long ponytail swaying at the motion. "Give me a break! Are you seriously claiming that you had sex nine times last week?"

Kurt had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing at her reaction, and the fact that her brother was arguing with her about it. Born lawyers, the both of them.

"Just because you are old and dried up, don't go projecting on us." Sebastian smirked, taking Kurt's hand. "And wouldn't you be hitting it constantly if you had someone this fine around?"

Kurt wasn't sure if he felt a bit flattered or offended at that comment.

Bianca laughed and rolled her eyes. "But you've been together for months..."

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, it's quieted down a fair bit. But that's bound to happen in relationships."

Kurt almost lost it at that comment. How Sebastian could say stuff like that without laughing was a real skill. Their sex life had settled down a little, but not much. They were both open to playing around, trying new things, and it kept things pretty hot.

Bianca made a face at her little brother and looked back down at the tablet. "OK, OK, you are fucking like bunnies or something. But you are both counting each time as 100 calories burned?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Check online... That's what they estimate a 'passionate' session at. And we didn't track the times we 'played Uno'."

He flicked a laughing glance at Kurt as he used the term.

"But surely one person is more 'active' than the other..." Bianca paused and then just waved her hands. "Oh, let's fucking drop this. I already know way more about your habits then I want to. TMI!"

Smirking at Kurt, Sebastian's smug look did nothing to cool Bianca's irritation at them.

"And I'm not dried up. I had a date with our yoga instructor. He's very bendy. I should track it as a double session." Bianca tapped her fingers on the table, consideringly.

Sebastian's face switched from smirking to disgust in a split second. "Fuck! TMI, Bianca! And we have a class with him tomorrow. I'll be thinking of him with you the whole time. Ugh!"

And when he turned away, Bianca gave Kurt a little wink. His eyes widened, and then he gave her a tiny bow of his head. She had bugging Sebastian down to an art form.

"Let's make a deal not to track activities of a sexual nature anymore." Kurt laughed, not wanting to see 'X's' all over Bianca's tracker either. TMI definitely.

* * *

 **FRIDAY**

Stepping into the apartment, the smell of brownies hit Sebastian and he sighed. In a few hours, he would be able to eat a brownie and crash. Let his brain turn off and just float away. He welcomed the idea of oblivion.

"Hey Bas." Kurt walked to Sebastian, leaning in to kiss him.

Sebastian moved his head slightly, and the kiss landed on his cheek. He patted Kurt's shoulder and mumbled hello as he headed into his bedroom and shut the door.

Changing out of his work clothes, he put on some shorts and a tee. Coming out of the bedroom, he could see Kurt's questioning look, but he wasn't in the mood to talk right now.

"I'm going to go for a run. Go ahead and have dinner or whatever. I don't know how long I'll be." Sebastian wasn't surprised to see Kurt's eyebrows rise at his comments, but it was all he could say right now. He put on his running shoes and escaped.

On the street, he set a fast pace, pushing himself, making it hard enough that it pushed other thoughts away. He just concentrated on moving fast, running around pedestrians, managing the traffic. The rhythmic pounding of his feet against the concrete was almost hypnotic.

But eventually, he could feel his body tiring, and he was forced to pay attention to where he was. Figure out the most direct way back. And with each step, he felt the detachment he craved fading away. Each stride made his thoughts come back and he wanted to scream.

Back at the apartment, Kurt was curled up on the sofa, watching a movie. Sebastian waved at him as he went into the bathroom, having a long, hot shower. When he came out, he went to his bedroom and threw on some boxers.

Feeling disgruntled, he gazed around the room. Turning on his x-box, he started a game of Halo. Mindless distraction and shooting lots of stuff.

A while later, the room was getting dark, and Kurt entered the bedroom after a soft knock. He set a large water bottle and a sandwich on the floor beside Sebastian.

"Can I play?" Kurt asked softly, pointing at the other controller.

Sebastian glanced up at him quickly, before concentrating back in the game. "I don't know. Can you?" He wasn't in the mood to teach him anything tonight.

Kurt settled down on the floor close by and snagged the other controller. He joined the game and played with the comfort of long practice. All those hours playing with the Glee guys finally paying off.

It was quiet except for the game, and Sebastian found as they played on, just having Kurt nearby helped. He could the ball of tension inside relaxing slightly. He took a break, eating the sandwich. After a couple bites, he realized how hungry he was and the sandwich disappeared. Had he missed lunch? He couldn't remember.

As he was sipping the water, Kurt put a hand on his arm. "I get that you want some space and don't feel like talking right now. It's OK. But can you tell me just one thing?"

Sebastian glanced over, meeting Kurt's eyes, and after a pause, nodded once.

Kurt's eyes were big in the dim light of the bedroom, only the light from the game's home screen washing over them. "Is this about us?" He bit his lip, waiting.

Sighing, Sebastian shook his head. At least he could let Kurt know that.

"I'm going out to the living room now. I hope you talk to me. Or Bianca. Or your therapist. It may help you feel better. But even if you don't want to talk, you can come out and just hang with me. I promise not to bug you." Kurt got up, placing a hand on Sebastian's shoulder for a moment.

Walking to the door, he paused, turning slightly back to Sebastian. "And I hope you will still have the brownie and sleep in my bed. You are doing too well with the program to stop now." Kurt left, shutting the bedroom door behind him softly.

* * *

 **SUNDAY**

Kurt woke on Sunday to Sebastian's kisses on the back of his neck.

He must have noticed Kurt was awake, because the kisses got hotter, and Sebastian's arms dragged him back. Kurt could feel his hardness pressing against his ass, and pushed back against him.

Sebastian pushed Kurt's briefs down, and it felt good to be naked together, rubbing, pushing. Reaching over, Kurt passed Sebastian some lube and turned into his arms. Slick, they pushed against each other, eyes meeting as they found a good rhythm.

Sometimes, sex was almost too intimate. Kurt felt like he could see deep into Sebastian, and that he was looking back. No hiding. And as they neared their peak, Kurt's hands clutched hard onto Sebastian's back.

Kurt's face was tucked against Sebastian's neck, Sebastian's arm still around him. Sebastian had been moody and withdrawn all weekend, hardly speaking. But he had still slept in Kurt's bed, and he was glad for that at least. Kurt wished that Sebastian would open up, talk it out, but he couldn't force it.

Sebastian had said it wasn't about them. Kurt wondered what else it could be. He doubted it was anything about his work. It could be something with his parents.

But Kurt had thought it was mostly likely due to his therapy. Over the past few months, Kurt had seen the way Sebastian reacted to a more intense session. It threw him for a day or two, making him more withdrawn and moody. Kurt always offered to listen if he wanted to talk, but Sebastian hadn't taken him up on it.

Sebastian wasn't used to talking about his feelings. And when things got really bad, he disappeared, stopped contact completely. Kurt didn't want that to happen again.

Was the therapy worth all this? Worth digging up Sebastian's past hurts? Making him feel awful? Was it worth it when it endangered their relationship, and put distance between them?

"I think we should go to the batting cages today." Sebastian said softly. "Hit a bunch of balls."

Kurt gave a little smile against his neck. Maybe Sebastian was coming out of his funk. Sex, cuddling in bed, and now doing their Sunday guy thing. Sebastian wasn't quite himself, but he was trying.

* * *

"C'mon, Kurt. Let's fix your stance here. Feet shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent and your weight on the balls of your feet. Good." Sebastian looked over his boyfriend critically, and nodded.

Passing the bat to Kurt, Sebastian moved Kurt's hands to a better position. "Your grip should be firm, but relaxed."

Kurt gave him a look like he was nuts. "Firm but relaxed? How does that even work?"

"You'll see. Now, you are going to shift your weight from your back leg to your front leg, turning your body so your hips are facing forwards by the end of the swing." Sebastian demonstrated the motion.

Nodding, Kurt got into position, trying to remember Sebastian's instructions. _Soft knees, balls of the feet, relaxed hands…_

Sebastian was depositing the tokens. 'Get ready, the balls will start shooting out fairly regularly now."

Kurt firmed up his stance, lowering his chin to watch for the first ball. It came fast and whooshed right by him. "I'll get the next one." He chuckled.

As the second ball came, he swung but his timing was off and he missed. It was like that for the next few. Not even one hit.

"Are you even trying?" Sebastian said, his tone a bit impatient. He walked over, taking the bat from Kurt. "Here's some tokens. Go put them in and watch me, watch my form."

Kurt's brow furrowed at the tone, but he took the tokens.

Sebastian was in position, and hit all the balls well as they shot out. He just looked over at Kurt, giving a bit of a shrug.

Ready to try again, Kurt got back into position, trying to imitate Sebastian. But again, his swings were not working, not connecting.

"Kurt, you need to rotate through the swing. It's not just your arms." Sebastian pushed his hand through his hair, looking frustrated.

"Maybe this just isn't for me, Bas." Kurt was getting tired of doing this, not having fun at all. And Sebastian's attitude wasn't helping at all. Usually he was a patient teacher, bugging Kurt to try harder and encouraging him. But none of that was apparent today.

Sebastian put some more tokens in. "Don't be a quitter. Come on, princess."

Gritting his teeth, Kurt was getting mad now. He was going to fucking hit the stupid fucking ball. And he got a few hits in the next round. He looked up at Sebastian, ready for some praise.

"Better, but you're pulling your hips, Kurt." Sebastian was still looking Kurt over critically.

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, but they are nice hips." He jutted one out, and rested a hand on it, glaring at Sebastian.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Aren't you even listening to me?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Do you really want to take that type of tone with me while I'm holding a bat?" His chin was tilted up, and his inner bitchiness was coming out.

Walking over, Sebastian took the bat from Kurt. "This lesson is over. No point trying to teach you if you won't listen to anything I say."

"Bas…" Kurt stepped to the side, watching as Sebastian put in more tokens and got into his stance, ignoring Kurt as he hit ball after ball.

"OK, fine. I'm going home." Kurt spun on his heel, still hearing Sebastian hitting the balls as he walked away.

 _Yeah, that had been a great idea._ Kurt shook his head to himself as he walked slowly home. Sebastian was already moody, and obviously not in the right mental space for this. Kurt had been hoping they could have a bit of fun together, and maybe Sebastian would unwind a bit and open up to Kurt. Instead, they had just bickered at each other.

Maybe a bit of time apart would be good. Sebastian could hit some balls, maybe work out a bit of his anger. And when he got home, maybe they could finally talk.

But hours later, Kurt was still alone in the apartment, when his phone made a texting sound.

 **Kurt, Sebastian is over here and he's going to crash on my sofa. We'll talk soon. – B**

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own nothing


	7. Chapter 7

"Can I sit here?" A lightly accented voice drew Kurt out of the latest edition of Vogue.

He looked up. It was the new summer student. A temp trying to break into working at the magazine somehow. They usually didn't last long.

Shrugging, Kurt waved towards the empty chair at his table. The break room at the office was small, only a fridge, microwave and a couple cafe tables. The other one was occupied by two women from Layout, deep in a conversation about a movie Kurt had no interest in.

"I'm Johan." The temp had set down his lunch on the table and was holding out his hand towards Kurt. He pronounced the J of his name like a Y.

Kurt looked him over. Early twenties, pale skin, white-blond hair, blue eyes. He was attractive, but not really Kurt's type, if he had one. He shook his hand. "Kurt."

Resuming his attention to the magazine as he worked on his wrap, he couldn't help but look up when Johan got up to take his food out of the microwave.

"Nice biker jeans." Kurt mumbled before looking back at his lunch. He had been watching for a sale of them for ages, as the full ticket price was almost his portion of the monthly rent.

Johan shrugged as he opened his container and a delicious smell wafted towards Kurt. "Thanks. I got a work discount on them."

"Which store?" Kurt was instantly interested. Maybe there was a way to get a friend a discount.

Johan smiled a little. "Well, it was before I worked here. And it was at the design house."

"You worked with Olivier Rousteing?" Kurt's eyes were big now, his wrap forgotten on the plate. He had been intrigued by the story of the hot designer who took over the French design house at the age of 24.

Johan nodded. "For about a year and a half."

"Why would you leave such a great job to come here?" Kurt liked , but it didn't compare to working one of the hottest design houses in Paris.

Shrugging, Johan dug into his meal. "I was interested in living here and I have an American girlfriend."

And the rest of the lunch, Kurt basically interrogated his new friend.

* * *

"I have a few questions. When will Sebastian's therapy be done? Is it still needed? And what can we do to handle the fallout from hard sessions?" Kurt crossed his legs and looked over at Dr. Jacobsen.

He was glad that Sebastian has agreed to let him come along to the therapy session. Sebastian had come home on Monday night, but he still wasn't talking much.

Dr. Jacobsen looked Kurt over, noting his tight expression and stiff posture. "What kind of fallout?"

Kurt sighed, looking over at Sebastian. "Sebastian has hardly talked to anyone for days. It's what he does when things get a bit much. He withdraws. We had a fight in February and I didn't see him for six weeks."

Her eyebrows rose and she joted something down on her notepad. "And how do you handle things when you are emotionally upset?"

Kurt thought back on it. "Sometimes I withdraw too. Sometimes I'm moody and bitchy to people. Sometimes I cry my head off and I'm very thankful that my boyfriend is there to hold me and let me talk it out."

Dr. Jacobsen saw that they exchanged a small look, but that they seemed a lot more detached from each other than the other joint session.

"Thanks for answering my questions. To answer yours, it might help to think of Sebastian's past as a minefield. We have been working on it for months and months, carefully unearthing each one and taking them apart. Defusing their power to hurt." Dr. Jacobsen nodded at Sebastian and glanced to Kurt to see if he was following along.

"OK, and how is it going?" Kurt shifted in his chair, crossing his legs the other way. It was hard imagining Sebastian having so many hurtful things in his past like that. But he was glad that Sebastian had this kind-eyed woman to guide him through dealing with it.

She smiled at Sebastian, looking proud. "Sebastian has done amazing amounts of work in this. He came in January, ready to dig deep and has been really brave. I think you were a large part of that, Kurt."

Kurt's eyebrows rose. "Me, how?"

"You have given him motivation to face this. And your emotional support helps him when there are hard things that come up." Her brown eyes were sincere.

Sebastian reached over, taking Kurt's hand. "That's true, Kurt. I'm sorry I've been moody and distant at times. You don't deserve having to be in the receiving end of all that. But there is an end in sight."

Kurt squeezed Sebastian's hand, happy to have the contact. "Any idea when?" He could handle it better if he knew it was months away and not years.

"We started with the smaller land mines, working our way up. I would say the field is mostly clear now, except for a couple of the largest, and potentially damaging ones. We are being very, very careful with them, but they are going to stir up a lot of emotions." She looked between the two men. "But we have a couple months before you are back at school, and you said you want to work on them now."

Sebastian nodded.

Kurt squeezed his hand again. "What can I do to help? It's so hard seeing Sebastian come home from work, looking exhausted, going for long runs, shutting himself away in his bedroom. Should I push him to talk with me, or leave him in his own? Should I bug him to eat, or is this too smothering?"

The doctor turned to Sebastian. "What were your feelings the last few days, Sebastian?"

Sebastian sighed. "Sad, powerless, angry, unsettled. I just wanted the feelings inside me to go away. Wanted to go back to feeling normal. And I knew I'd be a moody prick around anyone, so I limited contact with people at work and at home. And when I tried being around Kurt, we ended up having a fight and I felt worse."

Dr. Jacobsen nodded. "Kurt, the stuff Sebastian is working on is really hard stuff, and I doubt he'll be able to talk about it with you. Maybe in time, once things are more settled. But he can talk about his feelings around it, maybe, but I wouldn't push for it."

She opened a drawer and passed them both a piece of paper. "This is a guide about handling emotions. You want to avoid doing things to numb the feelings, bad habits like alcohol, drugs, that kind of thing. Allow yourself to feel the feelings, work through them, is what we are aiming for. So, talking it out, crying, expressing the emotions somehow... Those things are good."

Kurt thought of how he had coped in the spring by singing and dancing, putting his emotions into it. But he hadn't coped overall that well, not eating enough and withdrawing from life in so many ways.

"And sticking to regular, healthy routines is good also. It keeps you grounded as you are working though it. So, as much as you can, keep going to work, eating regular meals, exercising, sleeping normal times." The therapist was looking between them.

Kurt nodded. "We do a lot of those things already, so we will keep them up."

"Sebastian, you went running to deal with your emotions. That can help. What other things on this list are things you might try?" The doctor made a couple notes.

Looking over the sheet, Sebastian shrugged. "The exercise helped some. I've tried meditation and find it really hard to focus. Yoga and deep breathing help a little. I haven't tried the other things, but I'll keep this in mind for later."

"Good. So, I hope that gives you a better overall perspective, Kurt. You two will get through this. Don't close off from each other, OK?" Dr. Jacobsen stood, waiting until they followed her action before going to open the door.

* * *

That night, Kurt was surprised when Sebastian joined him cooking dinner and then watching some TV. He was still fairly quiet, but he touched Kurt in passing often. On the sofa, he sat close and took Kurt's hand, stroking it gently.

"I'm sorry for our argument the other day, Kurt. I was a total asshole to you." His tone was soft.

Kurt turned to him slightly, and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry too. I was pretty bitchy to you."

Sebastian moved closer, putting his arm over Kurt's shoulder to draw him in. Kurt happily curled against his side. He'd missed cuddling together like this.

"I'm glad you came to the therapy session today. And having you here, quietly supporting me thorough it all...it really is what gets me through the hardest days." Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, and gave Kurt a warm look.

Putting a hand on Sebastian's cheek, Kurt leaned in to give him a soft kiss. "I love you so much, Sebastian. It's hard seeing you in pain. I feel helpless."

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, in therapy, you mentioned crying. I remember how hard it was seeing you that time, so upset and hurting. Just holding you tight and letting you cry it out. I felt really helpless too, wanting so bad to take your pain away. And if you are feeling that way around me now..."

"Yeah, I can see you are hurting and just want to take that away. If you ever want to cry, Sebastian, just know I won't think less of you or anything." Kurt scooted closer to hug Sebastian tight.

Sebastian kissed Kurt's neck. "Thanks, babe. I think I love that most about you. That you aren't trying to fit me into some box, that you accept me as I am, messy past and all. I can be myself around you."

"Love you. Just want you." Kurt returned Sebastian's kisses, his lips nuzzling near his ear.

Sebastian chuckled. "Oh really? Just me? There isn't some hot, blond French guy that you are lusting after?"

Kurt stilled, his mind flashing to Johan. They had eaten lunch together at work several more times lately, and Kurt had enjoyed getting to know him better as a friend.

Realizing that Sebastian was referring to the blond guy in the bar in Montreal, Kurt chuckled. "He was pretty hot. But I told you then, he was for your birthday, not for me."

"Sure, sure. You picked him out, you lured him onto the dance floor, flirted and danced with him, and it was entirely for me?" Sebastian's voice was a low, sexy growl, and his kisses were getting hotter. He was undoing the buttons on Kurt's shirt, kissing the skin of his chest as it came into view.

Kurt moaned, leaning back on the sofa to encourage Sebastian's touch. They hadn't had sex since Sunday morning and he was already so turned on. "Yes, just for you."

Undoing Kurt's jeans, Sebastian pushed them down and off. He shifted to straddle Kurt's hips, his workout shorts hardly any barrier between them. He sat up, pulling off his tee, and Kurt ran a hand over his chest. _So beautiful._

Pushing Kurt's underwear down, Sebastian's hand cupped his hardness, stroking lightly until Kurt moaned. "I think there's a part of you that wanted him to come back to the hotel with us. For both of us to play with."

Maybe it was just that they hadn't had sex for a few days. Maybe it was having his hot, sexy boyfriend on top of him. Maybe it was the skillful way he was stroking, making Kurt arch his body in a helpless response. But he couldn't deny part of it was the image of having that blond guy from the bar with them.

He'd never had a threesome. Would it be hot, or would he just get jealous? Would it be OK if they just agreed it was one night with a stranger, playing safe? And the idea of watching Sebastian with another guy was definitely triggering something in him.

Sebastian got off the sofa, opening a drawer in the coffee table and taking out the lube they had stashed there. He stripped off Kurt's briefs and the rest of his own clothing.

"Get on all fours, Kurt." Sebastian's look was one of pure heat, and Kurt scrambled to obey. Sebastian sat on the couch again, running his hands down Kurt's back and over his ass, admiring. "Your skin feels so good."

Kurt shifted his legs wider when Sebastian ran a lubed finger over him, prepping him. He arched back into his touch, wanting his fingers deep. It wasn't long before Sebastian was kneeling behind him, pressing into his tight heat.

"So good, babe. So good for me..." Sebastian whisper was rough, and Kurt knew he was just as aroused, just as hot for this. But his thrusts were deliberately slow, teasing, when all Kurt wanted was hard, fast, wild.

"Come on, Kurt. Tell me it wouldn't be hot to have your blond friend here, watching us like this? Maybe naked and stroking himself as he takes in the show?" Sebastian's hands stroked down the long line of Kurt's spine.

Kurt moaned, as he couldn't help picturing that, knowing how sexy Sebastian would look, bringing Kurt to the level of begging, helpless and needy. And to have some else watching that... Fuck. It was hot.

Sebastian strokes sped up a little. "Or maybe he's the one fucking this tight, hot little ass of yours as I watch. Maybe I'm the one stroking my cock, trying to not come at how sexy you look. Waiting for my turn to fuck you."

Kurt moaned, pushing back as the strokes got harder and faster, just what he wanted. Needed. So hot from Sebastian's words, from the naughty images he'd planted in Kurt's head.

Sebastian was bent over Kurt, his hands on Kurt's shoulders to pull him back for each thrust, and he whispered French words, hot and dirty, adding to the fantasy.

But with the last few strokes, the image that got stuck in Kurt's head was of a different blond Frenchman. Johan. Johan, naked and aroused, whispering those nasty French things to Kurt, fucking him like this as Sebastian watched.

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own nothing


	8. Chapter 8

"Who is that?" Johan perched on the edge of Kurt's desk, looking down at Kurt's screensaver.

Kurt followed where he was looking. It was a picture of Sebastian from last weekend. Kurt couldn't resist taking pictures of Sebastian when he was asleep in Kurt's bed. This one was in black and white, Sebastian curled up and looking amazing, the sheet draped across his chest.

"Oh. That's my boyfriend, Sebastian." Kurt still got a bit of a zing introducing him that way, even though it had been months.

Johan nodded, looking impressed. "He looks like a male model."

Shrugging, Kurt closed his laptop. "He's a student at Columbia."

"Hmmmm... Good looking and smart. Sounds like you two are well matched." Johan gave a little smile and walked off towards his cubicle.

Shaking his head, Kurt opened the laptop again. Ever since the night Sebastian had spouted off all those threesome fantasies and whispered raunchy French nothings, Kurt had felt a bit weird at work. Well, whenever Johan was around. Kurt couldn't help but bring up those images, thoughts of being with Johan. And felt uncomfortable because he really thought of Johan as a friend.

Kurt really wished he could put those fantasies out of his mind and go back to how it was before.

* * *

"OK, thanks everybody." Isabelle concluded the meeting, but gestured to Kurt to stay back.

"Let's go back to my office." Isabelle said softly to Kurt as everyone filed out of the boardroom.

Kurt went over the possibilities as he followed his petite manager down the hallway to her office. He felt proud of his work lately, so didn't think he was going to be reprimanded for anything.

Isabelle shut the door behind them and waved Kurt to the sofa, sitting beside him. They had know each other a few years and clicked in a friendly way from the start.

"OK, spill. What's going on?" Isabelle looked at Kurt expectantly.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "Spill? About what?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "You made quite a face during the meeting when I paired you on that project with Johan. What's that all about? Don't you like him?"

"No, no, he's great. A friend." Kurt fidgeted with his scarf. How quickly could he escape this and get back to his desk?

Isabelle just gazed at Kurt, waiting, knowing there was more to it. She didn't have to wait that long.

Sighing, Kurt tried to think of any explanation he could use instead of the truth. But he couldn't think of anything.

"Um... You've met Sebastian, right?" Kurt tried to think of how to word this.

Isabelle gave a small smile. "Tall, gorgeous, totally ga-ga over you? Yup." Sebastian had been Kurt's date at the office Christmas party and charmed everyone.

Kurt gave a small smile over the description. "Well...um...he's a bit more experienced than I am..."

At Isabelle's puzzled expression, Kurt tried to repress his blush. "Um...in the bedroom..."

Isabelle's expression turned to a bit of a teasing smirk. "OK, go on..."

Kurt covered his face with his hands. "This is so embarrassing."

Chuckling, Isabelle pulled his hands down. "You can't stop there, Kurt. Go on."

"Well, sometimes, during..." Kurt waved his hand, hoping Isabelle would fill in the blank. He sighed in relief when she nodded. "Sebastian brings up fantasies, scenarios...and it's totally hot at the time."

Isabelle's eyes were twinkling with amusement as she watched her young protégée stumble through his explanation. "And Johan...?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Had an unplanned guest appearance in a fantasy and now I feel all awkward around him."

Scooting closer, Isabelle gave him a light hug. "Oh honey, it happens. I can't tell you number of erotic daydreams I've had, with people I've been around during my regular life. Just try to forget it and move on. Unless you are really interested in him that way."

Kurt shook his head vigorously. "No, no... Just a friend. Plus I gave up crushing on straight guys in high school. And Sebastian is more than enough."

"How are things going with Sebastian?" Isabelle had liked him, but didn't know him that well.

Sighing, Kurt pondered how to answer. "Overall good, but we've had our ups and downs since we started."

Isabelle nodded. They were both young guys, going through lots of changes in their lives. "Do you fight a lot?"

Kurt had been thinking about it often since their therapy session. "No, we tend to withdraw instead of yelling."

He had wondered who to discuss this with. Rachel wouldn't understand. Isabelle was older and more experienced. "The longer we are together, the more I see how we are opposite in our background. He worries about being a good boyfriend to me. I worry about keeping him satisfied sexually. I feel more inexperienced and insecure there, but I want to keep him happy."

Isabelle's eyebrows rose. "Are you doing things you don't want to do?"

"Generally, no. He pushes my limits and it's exciting and fun. But lately I'm thinking it might go too far and end up hurting our relationship."

Isabelle gave Kurt a really direct look. "I know it's hard, but you need to talk about sex outside the bedroom sometimes. Talk about your limits, about what you are uncomfortable with. A good partner will respect them."

Kurt nodded. He knew this had been brewing for a long time. Was there a part of him that was worried that he wasn't enough for Sebastian? That he'd get bored and stray? But for Kurt to do things outside his comfort zone was a recipe for disaster.

Worse was that maybe he'd given Sebastian the idea that he was more adventurous than he actually was. It was one thing to talk about fantasies. It was totally different to go through with them. He didn't want to come home one day and find a naked man on the sofa and Sebastian saying he was theirs for the night. It was an exciting as an idea, but Kurt was nowhere near being ready to actually doing it.

Getting up, Kurt nodded at Isabelle. "Thanks for talking with me about this. It's good to get an outsider's view on things."

Isabelle stood and walked Kurt to the door. "And you'll be OK working with Johan?"

Kurt blushed a bit. "Yeah, it'll be fine." He'd never live it down if he backed away from the project now.

* * *

Friday night, Kurt was thinking long and hard about what he was going to say to Sebastian. Rehearsing it over and over in his mind.

The brownies were cooking in the oven as he ran through it again and again, putting the dirty dishes in the sink and tidying up the kitchen.

 _Maybe I should eat one of the brownies and mellow out._

Kurt looked down at the brownie ingredients. He'd only put away the fridge items so far, and the little vial of pot oil was not there.

 _Oh shit._. Kurt rushed over and peered in the oven. He'd been preparing them on autopilot, after doing them so many weekends in a row. He'd even portioned off the small amount of brownie batter and baked them in the separate dish, like he normally did. But he'd completely forgotten to add the pot oil.

The buzzer went off, and Kurt took them out of the oven. Should he throw them out and remake them properly?

Glancing at the clock, Kurt went into his bedroom with his phone, closing the door. He looked up the phone number on his contact list and was relieved when his phone call was answered.

* * *

Sebastian was in a good mood when he got home and Kurt felt relieved. After changing into some casual clothes, he curled up on the sofa beside Kurt. Leaning close, he kissed Kurt softly, working his way down his neck, mumbling sweet words in French in a way he knew Kurt responded to.

"Do you mind if we talk for a bit before dinner?" Kurt pulled away slightly, but felt good that he'd started this. His nerves were driving him crazy.

Sebastian's eyebrows rose. "Sure, of course." It was rare for Kurt to stop him once they started kissing.

They shifted on the couch and Kurt wrapped a blanket around himself, needing the comfort.

"Let me just say I love you and I'm so happy that we are together." Kurt reached over and took Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian looked down at their hands, and back at Kurt's earnest expression, a flicker of fear in his eyes. "But...?"

Sighing, Kurt scrambled for his practiced words. This was harder than he thought it would be. "But...but I'm afraid you are going to get bored of me and will want to break up."

Expressions flashed over Sebastian's face, surprise, confusion, hurt. "I'm confused. Have I said or done something to give you this idea?"

Looking down, Kurt felt about twelve years old. "It's about sex, Bas. I enjoy what we do but I'm always afraid it's not enough for you. Not enough variety, not adventurous enough. I know it's completely my own insecurities around my body and sexual experience...but..."

Sebastian nodded. "But it's something that keeps coming up for you." He ran his hand through his hair, something Kurt noticed him doing whenever he was anxious or thinking hard. He sighed. "I don't know how to handle this, Kurt. You have to trust me, trust our connection. I haven't been interested in anyone else since September, when we started hooking up. I think that, more than anything, shows that I'm very satisfied with what we have."

Kurt nodded, biting his lip. "Then why do we keep talking about threesomes? Are you saying it's not something that turns you on?"

"Lots of things turn me on, but they are just fantasies. Not things I'm that interested in really doing." Sebastian shifted closer, putting his arms loosely around Kurt's waist. "I think we should just concentrate on being a good couple, working on having good communication. Maybe in a year or two, when our relationship is really, really solid, we could talk about doing some sexy adventures together."

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. "So all that talk about another guy..."

"Just fantasies. In Montreal, you totally shocked me when you picked out a guy for me." Sebastian shook his head slowly. "If we ever decide to do something like that, we would need to talk about it a lot first. Because we would have to figure out how to do it in a way that wouldn't hurt our relationship."

Kurt felt really relieved. "So, we can talk about anything in our fantasies..."

Sebastian snuggled closer. "Oh yeah. I love hearing what gets you hot, babe. I love that you have been so open to trying new things with me." He was leaning in to kiss Kurt's neck again, but stopped to pull back, looking into Kurt's eyes. "Have we done anything you feel uncomfortable about? Or regretted later?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, but I'm not into trying anything in public or with other people. Of course, it's OK to talk about those things as a fantasy though." Although they had that time at Scandals...Kurt guessed that was kind of public, even though nobody could see them.

"Good. Well, if I ever go too far, just say stop or the safe word. I never want to scare you, make you feel pressured..."

Sebastian's words were cut off by Kurt's lips on his, hot and needy. Kurt was feeling so relieved and happy with everything Sebastian had said. "Bas, I want you so much. Race you to the bedroom? First one in bed naked gets to pick where we order dinner from later?"

And Kurt just giggled as Sebastian jumped off the couch and started stripping, closely followed by Kurt.

* * *

Kurt ended up winning and they ordered in Thai food, taking a break to enjoy it before heading back to bed for another round.

Later that night, Sebastian came back to bed with a plate and two brownies on it. He made sure Kurt took the regular one, and then ate his.

Kurt watched Sebastian carefully as they got ready for bed and pulled up the covers. Sebastian was looking sleepy, and relaxed on the bed, showing no signs of anxiety. But no signs of being slightly affected by pot either.

And when Sebastian fell asleep, Kurt pulled out his phone and took his picture. He felt a bit bad for not telling Sebastian that there was no pot in the brownie tonight. But he felt good that Sebastian had been able to fall asleep without it. Here was proof that he didn't need it. But how could he tell Sebastian without saying he'd lied by omission? Without screwing up Sebastian's progress?

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own nothing


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on, you have to try those jeans on, Kurt." Johan flipped through the clothing rack.

Kurt just shook his head as he reviewed the formal wear. If they started trying on clothes, they'd never finish this project. It already felt decadent enough to be exploring the best vintage clothing shops during work hours.

Johan shot him an exasperated look. "We can count it as our coffee break. I'll try on those 1970's shirts if you try on the jeans."

Sighing, Kurt looked over at Johan's pleading eyes. "OK, but a max of three items each."

The project was going well. They were to review the top vintage stores in New York, summing up the atmosphere, fashion focus, pricing range for the article. Dividing the city into a few chunks, they were visiting a handful of shops each day. Johan was proving easy to work with.

Coming out of the dressing room, Kurt pulled his shirt out of the way to check on the fit of the jeans in the mirror. Jeans were always about how they made your ass look. He was peering over his shoulder to look at his reflection when he noticed Johan taking a picture.

"Hey. Cut it out." Kurt complained, grinning at the blond.

Johan just smiled back. "Told you those jeans would be perfect on you. I just needed photographic proof that I was right." He had one of the 1970's shirts on, with a large, busy, floral pattern, mostly in a maroon shade. It should have been awful, but Johan wore it well.

"Let me take your picture in that. Maybe we'll include some of these pictures in the article." Kurt held out his hand, and Johan passed over the camera.

But once the staff saw what they had on, they grabbed other pieces and the guys couldn't resist giving them a try.

* * *

Sebastian sighed as he got home. The last two weeks had been a complete grind, and he felt exhausted. No energy left to deal with anything.

Besides working tons of overtime due to a pressing case, he had been going to therapy and making good progress there. Dr. Jacobsen was pleased with what they had worked through, but it was so emotionally draining.

After changing into casual clothes, he flopped down on the sofa. Kurt had a work event tonight, and he'd invited Sebastian along. Sebastian declined, knowing he probably wouldn't get out of work in time for it, and he'd be too tired anyways.

Ambling into the kitchen, he could still smell the brownies. Kurt must have baked them before going out for the night and Sebastian smiled at that. This whole summer, Kurt had been such a supportive boyfriend. Encouraging Sebastian, celebrating his successes, giving him space when he needed it.

There was a note from Kurt on the fridge.

 **Hey Bas,**  
 **We're at the lounge on top of Hotel Americano in Chelsea. Feel free to join us if you change your mind.**  
 **Dinner is in the fridge.**  
 **Love,**  
 **K**

Opening the fridge, he saw that Kurt had left some jerk chicken and a quinoa salad. It didn't fit his mood at all.

Shutting the door, he pulled out his phone and ordered a double pepperoni, grabbing a couple beers to drink while he waited. It was a hot night, and the cold alcohol went down easily.

The pizza came fast, and it was hot and greasy, totally what he was craving. He behaved most of the time, and deserved a treat occasionally.

Flicking around the TV channels, he just felt bored and anxious, not really able to deal with the stress of the week. If Kurt was here, he'd probably get Sebastian talking and that seemed to help him unwind a lot. But Kurt probably wouldn't be home until the wee hours of the morning.

Clicking off the TV, Sebastian paced around. He considered calling Bianca to talk, but she'd been working harder than he had all week and was probably exhausted too.

Turning on some mellow music, Sebastian pulled out his yoga mat and sat down, cross-legged. He practiced his deep breathing exercises, trying to concentrate on the repetitive pattern of breathing in through his nose, and out of his mouth. It helped a little. Moving into downward facing dog position, Sebastian only lasted ten seconds before he sat back down on his ass. Yoga with a full stomach of greasy pizza was not a good idea.

He hated being like this. It was like his feelings, his emotions, had been all churned up for months. He knew he was doing good in therapy, but there were times when he just wanted to stop. To let his emotions settle back down. To make the doctor stop poking at his old hurts.

The only times he had some feelings of peace were during sex with Kurt. Or just talking and joking around with Kurt. Being around him, watching for those small flashes of humour in his eyes, the quirk of his lips... Sebastian was always entranced. Forgot the rest of the world, and just focused down on that one incredible, fascinating man. Months ago, it was how he knew, really knew, that he was in love with Kurt. In love for the first time in his life. Excited and terrified at the thought.

Thinking about him, Sebastian suddenly really missed him and wanted to see him. They hadn't spent a lot of time together lately. Sebastian worked late and crashed in his own bed during the week. Kurt had a few late night too with his work.

But Kurt was at the work function now. Even if Sebastian could summon the energy to bother to dress up for it and join them, it was unlikely they would have much quality time together. Sebastian wasn't in the mood to share him with his co-workers.

Sighing, Sebastian consoled himself that they could hang out together tomorrow. He carried the empty bottles and pizza box into the kitchen, putting everything away.

Kurt had left out the brownies to cool, and Sebastian eyed the separate little dish with his special brownies. Normally, he'd eat one around 10:30 and head to Kurt's bed. It was only 9:00 now.

Still feeling restless, bored and tired, Sebastian's gaze landed on the brownies again. He wanted that relaxed, detached feeling now. Didn't want to wait a couple hours. Maybe he could eat it now and just go to bed. He was tired enough he'd probably fall asleep this early.

Eating the brownie, Sebastian sighed in relief. Today, he just needed this. Needed a break from reality for a little while. A break from his thoughts and emotions.

Looking down at the remaining brownie, Sebastian shrugged and ate it too. _Fuck it._ Kurt could make another one for Saturday night.

Getting ready for bed, Sebastian slipped under Kurt's covers. From the previous weekends, they knew it took about a half hour to feel the effects. Would it be faster with a double dose? Or would it just hit him twice as hard?

Sebastian relaxed against the pillows, reverting into his deep breathing exercises as he waited. And waited.

After a half hour, he felt no different. The same after 45 minutes...an hour.

There was no way it wouldn't have hit him by now, especially since it was a double dose...unless...unless...

* * *

Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Sebastian standing behind him. Popping up, he hugged him tight. "You came! This is great!"

Turning with his arm still around Sebastian's waist, Kurt beamed at his co-workers. "Hey everybody. You remember my boyfriend Sebastian from the Christmas party, right?" The group nodded, greeting Sebastian, and made room for a chair to be added next to Kurt.

Kurt had already enjoyed a few Cosmopolitans, and was in a flirty, gossipy mood. Everyone else at the table was arguing over the latest Hollywood marriage break-up, the alcohol flowing freely.

"It was completely his fault! He was a low down cheating dog! He could never keep it in his pants." Kurt called out, getting a few nods from his co-workers in support.

"Yeah, but she was such a liar. How can a relationship survive if it's not built on trust?" Sebastian added his two cents into the discussion, and Kurt smiled over at him.

Scooting closer, Kurt planted a kiss on his cheek. It felt like forever since they had hung out together and he was happy he'd come out to this.

Wrapping an arm around Sebastian's waist, Kurt leaned closer to be heard above the crowd. "We should get you a drink. What do you want?"

Sebastian gave him a steady look, his eyes intense on Kurt's. "I don't know if I should drink tonight. I ate both of the brownies about an hour ago so I'll probably feel the effects any minute now."

Kurt's eyes widened, and he searched Sebastian's gaze, seeing that he was telling the absolute truth. And his eyes were clear and sharp, not even a hint of being stoned, of course. _Oh fuck. He knew._

"Sebastian...I..." Kurt started, not sure how to even begin to explain this.

Sebastian's eyes dimmed, his gaze dropping in hurt. He now knew for sure. Kurt had done it deliberately.

But his eyes were back on Kurt's in an instant, flashing with anger. "How long, Kurt? Is this the first weekend or has it been going on all summer?" His voice was loud and angry, and people around were glancing their way.

Kurt hung his head, mentally kicking himself for causing this. He looked back at Sebastian. "Please, let's go home, let's talk..." He put a hand on Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian pulled away from Kurt's touch, sneering in contempt. "You think I want to go home with you after this?" The sharp bite of Sebastian 's sarcasm almost made Kurt cry.

Kurt could feel the eyes of his co-workers on them, knowing they were feeling uncomfortable to be witnesses to this whole scene.

"Bas, _s'il vous plait... Parler avec moi...je suis désolé..._ " Kurt switched to French, wanting to keep their fight away from his co-workers.

Sebastian huffed, looking from Kurt to the quiet table of his co-workers, and got up from the table. Kurt followed him, still begging him in French to talk.

He stopped, a few steps away from the table.

" _How long, Kurt? How long have you been making those fucking brownies, laughing behind my back as I followed the classic placebo effect like a chump?"_ Sebastian followed Kurt's example, speaking in French. The table of Kurt's co-workers turned back, resuming their conversations, only sending occasional glances their way.

Kurt was relieved that at least Sebastian had stopped, that at least they were talking. _"This is the fourth batch. And I wasn't laughing at you. I felt proud of you."_ His French was rough, and he could tell he was seconds from crying.

" _So, I slept six times unmedicated and you didn't think of fucking telling me?"_ Sebastian couldn't believe it had been going on so long. That Kurt had watched him eating those brownies and never said a thing. What else was he not telling Sebastian?

Kurt wiped at the tears that were escaping his eyes. _"The first time it was an honest mistake. I was worried about our sex talk, and forgot to put the oil in. When I realized, I called Dr. Jacobsen and asked her what I should do. She said it was good, that you were ready to see that you didn't need this crutch anymore to sleep normally."_

 _Dr. Jacobsen knew too? Who else was in on this?_ Sebastian just shook his head, backing away from Kurt.

 _"Sebastian, don't go. You always go. Please just come home and we can talk it out. Please."_ Kurt was grabbing for his arm again, tears streaming down his face as he could see Sebastian retreating behind his facade.

Sighing, Sebastian pulled his arm away. _"I'm going to Bianca's for a night or two. But, yes, I won't run away from this, from you. I'll be back before the end of the weekend. I'm too hurt, too mad, to talk right now."_

 _"Je t'aime."_ Kurt said softly, resigned, watching as his boyfriend turned and walked out.

An arm came around his shoulders and Johan guided Kurt back to the table, sitting him between himself and Isabelle.

Isabelle gave him a tight hug, and then passed him some tissues from her purse. "Sweetie, that sounded awful even though I couldn't understand more than a word here and there."

Kurt nodded, wiping at his eyes and blowing his nose. His gaze caught Johan's, and he could see that he had heard and, of course, understood every word.

Sighing, Kurt took a big gulp of his drink. "Well, it was better than the last time we had a big fight. At least this time we talked a little and he promised to come home by the end of the weekend."

He was relieved that Sebastian wasn't going to do one of his disappearing acts, hopefully. Fights were going to happen in relationships, and they had to be able to talk, to work things out.

"Where is he going?" Isabelle asked softly, taking his hand in hers.

Kurt almost cried more at her soft looks. "His sister's place. It's good. She'll get him to talk and not be a moody sullen asshole around her." A trick Kurt hoped to learn from her someday.

"Come back to my place, then. We'll drink too much and you can vent about anything away from the gossips here. They already have enough material for a good week or two." Isabelle gave a quick glance around the table, seeing half of them pretending not to watch the unfolding drama.

Kurt gave a half-laugh, half-sob at that. "OK, let's go." He got up, and gave the group a small wave goodbye.

Johan stood up also, and gave him a tight hug. "Call me if you want to talk, Kurt. Or just need to get out for a bit."

Nodding, Kurt felt touched by the offer. He left with Isabelle, holding hands.

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
-A/N: Thanks for reading this series so far... For sticking with it. :)

French translations: _S'il vous plait_ = Please; _Parler avec moi_ = Talk with me; _Je suis désolé_ = I'm sorry; _Je t'aime_ = I love you


	10. Chapter 10, Part 1

**What are you wearing? -S**

Kurt read the text with a little smile. Looking over to where Sebastian was watching TV, Kurt was glad that Sebastian was reaching out to him in any way, knowing that he was better expressing himself sexually than talking sometimes. It was a start.

Sebastian had come back at the end of the weekend, as he had promised. But they hadn't talked, Sebastian shutting himself away in his bedroom whenever Kurt tried to bring things up. But at least he had been coming back to the apartment every night, sleeping in his own bedroom. Kurt was giving him some space.

Glancing down at his shorts and tank top, Kurt chuckled as he texted back.

 **My boyfriend's old lacrosse t-shirt. -K**

Kurt snuck glances Sebastian's way, watching as he read the text and typed his reply. He closed his sketchbook, putting his pencils away.

 **Really? Is that all? Anything under the tee? -S**

Getting up, Kurt went into Sebastian's bedroom. He found the well-worn Dalton lacrosse t-shirt, and quickly stripped and put it on. The tee hit his upper thighs, and he felt deliciously naughty as he gathered up his clothes and walked to his bedroom. Sebastian's eyes followed his motions, and Kurt could feel his eyes moving over his body like a physical caress.

In his own bedroom, Kurt put his clothes away and pulled back the sheets on the bed. Still, he waited another few minutes; drawing out the tension, knowing Sebastian was waiting for his reply. He looked in his closet, considering what to wear to work tomorrow.

 **That's for me to know, and you to find out. -K**

With a smirk, Kurt turned back to the closet, pretending to sort through the clothes, but his heart was beating faster. Waiting. Waiting for the sound of Sebastian behind him.

He didn't have to wait long.

Arms wrapped around him, pulling him back against a tall, muscular body, dragging him away from the closet. Hands moved up his bare thighs, resting on his naked hips, and Sebastian's mouth came down to plant hot kisses on the back of his neck.

"You aren't wearing anything under the tee, you naughty boy." Sebastian growled near his ear.

Kurt shivered under his touch, pressing his bared ass back against Sebastian's erection, grinding. Oh, he had missed this, missed Sebastian, so much.

Turning in Sebastian's arms, Kurt looked up at his face, his green eyes dark and full of heat. Pushing his hands into his hair, Kurt hungrily pulled his head down to crash their mouths together.

"Just for you. Need you, want you so much." His whisper was harsh. Kurt pulled at the hem of Sebastian's shirt, pulling it up.

Sebastian's eyes didn't leave Kurt's as he stripped, seeing the way he followed every motion, his eyes showing his desire clearly. It only took a second to whip the old tee off Kurt and get them both on the bed.

Hot kisses and eager hands had them both panting, hard and fast. It had been over a week since they'd had sex last, the fight adding to their desperation to reconnect, in this way at least.

Kurt sighed as Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and reached for his underwear, slipping it on. He sat up, resting a hand on Sebastian's shoulder and pressing a kiss against the slightly sweaty skin there.

"Bas, stay. Sleep here." Kurt said softly. All those weeks of normal brownies showed that Sebastian could do it. He just needed to try. To believe it himself.

Sebastian's gaze met Kurt's, and Kurt almost cried at seeing the bared emotions there. He was still hurt, still angry at Kurt. Still not believing in himself, not able to trust. A mess. And Kurt felt awful for being the one the shake Sebastian's confidence in his progress so much. To damage their fragile relationship like this.

Getting out of the bed, Sebastian just shook his head, and walked out of the bedroom.

And Kurt curled against his pillow, breathing in the scent of the man who had just been there...but still so far away. Tears slipped down his cheeks, dampening the cotton.

* * *

 **"You're like my little toe, because I want to bang you on every piece of furniture in my house."**

Kurt's eyes widened in shock at the text, and he checked again that it was from Johan. Had he meant to text his girlfriend, and accidentally texted Kurt instead?

 **Johan? Wrong window, I'm hoping? WTF, man? -K**

Kurt bit his lip, wondering about the text. Johan had been a good friend lately, making sure to bug Kurt to stop working and go for lunch, knowing he was still upset over things with Sebastian. Trying to keep his spirits up.

But was there something else going on here? Kurt hoped not. He liked Johan as a friend only.

 **ROTF. It's just one of the fucking pervy comments I've had to clear off the website today. And they are all about you. -J**

Kurt chuckled in relief at his text. Johan was a little tech savvy and one of his duties was monitoring the comments on the website, removing spam, insults and rude comments.

 **About me? What are you talking about? -K**

 **Ever since our article went up on the website, I'm taking down comments about your picture every few hours.-J**

Kurt scoffed at the idea of that. The article had gone up a couple days ago, and they felt proud of it. It listed their favorite vintage shops, with a few pictures of the stores and some of the great finds. To add a human touch, they had included a picture of Johan, grinning widely in that '70's shirt, and the one of Kurt in the jeans.

 **Yeah, right. You are just saying that as some weird way to cheer me up. -K**

 **Geez, Kurt! When will you fucking realize that you are hot and just own it? I'm straight, and even I can comfortably say that you have a great ass. -J**

 **You are so full of bullshit. -K**

 **OK, you asked for it. I'm going to send you a copy of every fucking perved-out comment about you before I delete it from the website, until you admit that you are a hottie that is sending our readers into lust-filled frenzies. -J**

Kurt just scoffed again, shaking his head at his friend's delusions.

* * *

 **You're so selfish! You get to have that body the rest of your life and I just want it for one night. -J**

Kurt read the text and just rolled his eyes. It had been going on for days now, and he was half-convinced that Johan was making most of them up.

He set down the phone and turned back to watching the old Seinfeld rerun. Sebastian was sitting beside him, playing a game on his phone. It had like this all week, an uneasy truce where Sebastian would hang out with Kurt as long as sensitive subjects weren't brought up. Things Kurt desperately wanted to talk about, just wanting things to go back to normal, to clear the air. He'd apologized, many times, but he could tell by Sebastian's body language that he wasn't ready to forgive or trust Kurt fully yet.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's phone and hopped off the couch, out of reach. "Your phone has been blowing up all night. What's going on?" He clicked the phone on, reading the last message and pinning Kurt with a hard stare.

"I like every bone in your body, including mine." Sebastian read out, scrolling along. "Did you sit in a pile of sugar, because you have a sweet ass."

 _Fuck._ Like he needed this headache on top of everything else. He would kill Johan later, definitely. Sighing, Kurt went over to Sebastian, reaching for his phone, but Sebastian held it out of reach. "Give me my phone back."

"These are all from Johan, Kurt. How long has this been going on?" Sebastian's voice was a low, dangerous growl, his eyes searching Kurt's expression.

Dropping back on the sofa, Kurt ran his hands through his hair. "It's not what it looks like. They are comments he's deleting from , and just sending to me as a joke."

Sebastian scoffed. "I always wondered about him, Kurt. Sorry if it's a stereotype, but how many straight guys are that into high fashion? I always though he was bi at least."

"It's not like that at all. We're just friends. He knows that we are going through a rough patch and he's sending the website comments as a way to cheer me up. Make me feel better about myself." Kurt opened his laptop, clicking over to the vintage store piece.

Sebastian scanned over the article, before zipping to the bottom to read page after page of viewer comments. "Most of these comments are about your picture, not the article at all."

Shrugging, Kurt felt a bit embarrassed. But it was also flattering. So many people taking the time to comment on his picture. He wasn't some famous celebrity, just a twenty-two year old college student. And the comments Johan had left up on the website were nice instead of so directly sexual. Kurt had spent time reading through them the last few days, in addition to the raunchy ones Johan texted.

Putting down the laptop, Sebastian pushed Kurt flat on the sofa, crawling on top of him. "All those people can look at you, but I'm the only one who gets to touch." His eyes looked down at Kurt, daring him to refute the comment.

Kurt felt an instant reaction to seeing that look on Sebastian's face; proud, defiant, claiming what was his. He put his hands on Sebastian's broad shoulders, pulling him closer as Sebastian kissed along his neck, his touch rough and urgent. Sebastian's hips rocked against Kurt's, and he arched up to press harder together, crying out as he felt Sebastian's teeth biting his skin. Marking his neck in a spot Kurt wouldn't be able to hide with a scarf.

And Kurt was just as rough on Sebastian, his teeth doing it's share of marking. _Mine._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: -I own nothing._

 _-A/N: Due to the size, I had to split this chapter into two parts to load it on here. Please read on..._


	11. Chapter 10, Part 2

Kurt sighed as the bed dipped, and Sebastian crawled in. It was late Saturday night, and they had been having lots of sex lately. But it was just sex. Afterwards, Sebastian went back to his own bed, not even staying to cuddle. And they still weren't talking much, still not back to normal.

Even so, his traitorous body responded to Sebastian's naked body pressing up behind him. And Kurt moved to roll on top of his boyfriend, exchanging hungry kisses, never getting enough. Never wanting to stop. But he'd had enough of Sebastian's grudge, his continued emotional distance.

Reaching into the bedside table drawer, Kurt pulled out the lube and a Dalton tie. Sebastian just gave him a knowing smirk at that, raising his hands up for Kurt to tie firmly, and then attach to the headboard.

He watched, his eyes dark and hooded, as Kurt prepped both of them. Straddling his hips, Kurt lowered himself slowly, hands braced against the headboard. But instead of fast, hard sex, the stolen moments of pleasure, like they had lately been unable to resist, Kurt did the opposite. Instead of a passionate, hot session, Kurt rode Sebastian slowly, looking down at his eyes, letting him see all the way in.

Sebastian had been present in the apartment the last week, but besides sex, they had hardly talked. And Kurt had reached the end of his patience. But there were ways to communicate than talking.

With every motion, he showed Sebastian how much he loved him. He let it show in his eyes, his expression. Sometimes, Sebastian closed his eyes, turned his face away, but Kurt just continued. Making love to his boyfriend. Making Sebastian shudder in pleasure, moan under Kurt's lips, arching his hips up to match his slow pace. Continuing until he saw Sebastian opening up to him, the deeper feelings back in his eyes, not just sexual heat. And in sync with each other they sped up, meeting each other's gaze as they neared their peak, holding nothing back now.

Kurt untied Sebastian's hands and encouraged him to roll over onto his stomach, straddling his thighs as he reached again into the drawer and pulled out a bottle of massage oil.

Normally, Sebastian would go back to his room right after sex. But not tonight. Kurt's hands worked deeply into his tight shoulders, his neck, his back, and he moaned as he sunk into the mattress. And Sebastian felt the ball of tension he'd had inside him all week loosening.

Kurt worked him over thoroughly, and by the time he'd massaged both sides of his body, Sebastian was aroused again.

Their kisses were hot, and Kurt got on all fours, looking over his shoulder as Sebastian knelt behind him. Although it was harder, faster, than their previous time, it was still tender. Sebastian's hands ran down Kurt's back, stroking his pale skin, cupping his slim hips. Pressing kisses down his spine, making Kurt gasp and moan.

* * *

Kurt returned from the bathroom with a glass of water for Sebastian and a wet washcloth. He cleaned Sebastian up, and cuddled along his side as Sebastian sipped the water. He could tell he was getting sleepy.

Scooting down the bed, Kurt kissed over Sebastian's stomach, his fingers stroking lightly over him.

Sebastian chuckled, stretching his body on the bed, relaxed from the great sex and massage. "Good luck with that, honey. I think I'm done for the night." He ran a hand through Kurt's messy hair, looking down at his face pressed against his stomach.

He loved seeing Kurt like this. After sex, his eyes had a special glow to them, the colors of blue and green seeming more apparent. His lips swollen, his skin rosy from a bit of whisker burn, maybe still a bit flushed from the exertion of the sex, or from his orgasm. His hair a bit sweaty and messy. He was truly marked by Sebastian's attentions. And it satisfied Sebastian's possessive side every time he saw Kurt like this. Knowing he was the one that made Kurt look that way.

"You are only twenty-two and a half." Kurt glanced up at Sebastian, a teasing glint in his eyes. "I know a way to help things along."

And it wasn't long before Sebastian was clenching his fingers into Kurt's hair, moaning loudly. Gasping as his talented mouth and fingers worked him, drawing out breathy praise and pleads to not stop.

And a very satisfied Kurt curled up beside his sleeping boyfriend not much later, pulling the covers up over them. 

* * *

Kurt tried not to smirk as Sebastian opened his eyes, waiting for him to realize where he was waking up. "Good Morning, Bas." He gave him a light kiss.

Sebastian was adorable, all messy hair and sleepy eyes. He stretched, and rubbed a hand over his face. "Wait. I'm in your bed."

Nodding, Kurt just gave him a close-lipped smile.

"No brownie." Sebastian blinked, looking up at the ceiling.

Kurt could see a smile starting, spreading across his face. "That's right."

Sebastian looked back at Kurt, happy, but still not entirely sure. "You promise you didn't slip something in my water or something?"

Rolling his eyes, he guessed he deserved the question. "I can understand why you asked that, but I promise that I didn't give you anything."

Scoffing, Sebastian rolled over and draped his arm over Kurt's stomach, snuggling close. "I seem to remember you giving me something last night…three incredible orgasms." He kissed down Kurt's neck, hitting the best spots. "Maybe that's what did the trick, just like in Montreal that first time."

Chuckling, Kurt squirmed when Sebastian hit a ticklish spot. "But remember we thought it was all the exercise and sex that time until you realized it was the pot brownie."

"Yeah, but since you are insisting you didn't slip me anything, it must be the other stuff. I did work out hard yesterday, not expecting you'd have your wicked way with me for half the night." Sebastian's reserve from the last week was gone, much to Kurt's relief.

Kurt looked over with an arched eyebrow. "So, this is our new plan now? You are going to work out hard on Friday and Saturday nights, and then we'll have wild sex until you fall asleep?"

"Yeah!" Sebastian grinned over at Kurt. "It's 100% natural, and I work out most days anyways. I'll just make it more intense. And having sex with you… well, it will be hard to do, but I guess I'll figure out a way… somehow…"

Crawling over Sebastian, Kurt straddled his hips, and pinned down his hands. Leaning forward he gave Sebastian a light kiss. "Oh really? Well, you could probably get the same result masturbating. You really don't need me."

Sebastian lifted his head, trying to capture Kurt's lips again, but he couldn't quite reach. Kurt just smiled down into his green eyes, loving his playful side.

"But we know what we did yesterday worked. We shouldn't mess with success." Sebastian was deliberately giving Kurt his smoldering look. A look he usually couldn't resist. "In fact, why just do it on Fridays and Saturdays? We could do it every day."

Kurt scoffed, looking down at his boyfriend in amusement. "You are going to work out hard and then have hours of sex with me every night?"

"Well, I bet one or two orgasms would be enough. It wouldn't have to be hours of sex, as long as it's hot and intense." Kurt had eased up on his hands enough that Sebastian was able to reach Kurt's neck, nibbling and biting along his sensitive skin.

Rolling off Sebastian, Kurt sat up on the bed. "OK, I'm in. Let's do it." He held out his hand, and Sebastian took it in a firm shake. At this point, he was willing to do anything to get Sebastian to just try sleeping in his bed. Sex was just an unexpected bonus.

Hopping out of bed, Kurt smiled down at Sebastian. "I get the shower first."

"Kurt… come back to bed…" Sebastian called, watching his boyfriend's naked ass as he slipped out of the room.

Kurt popped his head around the doorway. "Save it… for tonight." He winked and Sebastian could hear the bathroom door shutting and locking behind him.

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-A/N: Because the only thing better than angst, is Sexy Angst! (or so my muse tells me).


	12. Chapter 11

"Americano." The barista called out and Sebastian took his beverage from the counter.

"Sebastian!" A man nearby said, and Sebastian turned, seeing the tall man with very dark eyes and eyes. For a quick second, Sebastian had a sinking feeling of wondering if this was an old hook-up, but then recognition sparked.

Sebastian returned his smile. "Hi Will." They had a class together over a year ago, a gruelling one with many group projects and presentations.

Taking two drinks from the counter, Will tilted his head towards a table and Sebastian nodded, following him. He set the drink down, and a petite woman with long blond hair looked up at Sebastian.

"Marisa, I don't know if you remember Sebastian. We had a class together last year." Will sat down and Sebastian took the other chair.

The attractive blond looked at Sebastian and shook her head. "Sorry, but it's been awhile." She got up, kissing Will's cheek before she headed out with a wave.

Will turned back to Sebastian. "She is heading into work now."

Sebastian had vaguely remembered Marisa from when he worked with Will on projects, dropping off take-out food for them once or twice. "It's good to see you two are still going strong."

Will smiled, sipping his latte. "Yeah, it's been about a year and a half now. Crazy. How about you? Still a different guy every weekend?" He had a teasing glint in his eye as he looked over at Sebastian.

Chuckling, Sebastian shook his head. "I'm almost as bad as you. I've been with the same guy for a year." Pulling out his phone, he scrolled to a picture of he and Kurt on the sofa, arms over each other's shoulders, and showed Will. "We've been living together since May."

Will's eyebrows rose, looking impressed. "I'm glad Marisa didn't hear that. She's been bugging me to move in with her lately."

"It's an adjustment, but we have our own bedrooms to retreat to if we need a bit of space. Kurt has been great, though." Sebastian gave a small smile at the picture on his phone before clicking it off.

A wide grin spread over Will's face, and he nudged Sebastian's shoulder. "Kurt? Wasn't that the guy that you ran into at Bloomingdales?"

Sebastian groaned to himself, remembering now. He had been in the class with Will that spring. Running into Kurt and getting his phone number, Sebastian had been hardly able to concentrate during their project meeting, and Sebastian had ended up telling Will all about Kurt.

"Yeah, that's him." Sebastian may have flushed a little, admitting it.

Will clapped him on the arm. "Way to go, man! You obviously waited the right amount of time before contacting him. It's always hard to judge when someone will be ready to date again when they come out of a breakup like that."

Sebastian nodded, remembering Will suggesting he give it a few months for Kurt to get over Blaine. Not being that experienced with relationships, Sebastian had taken Will's advice to heart, even entering the day in September in his calendar for when he could contact Kurt.

"Well, your good advice probably helped. I probably would have called him right away and spoiled my chances with him." Sebastian finished his coffee.

Will shrugged, finishing his coffee. "Invite me to the wedding." He chuckled at the mix of emotions that flashed over Sebastian's face in response to his comment. Knee-jerk horror, and then wonder, then a small smile.

Getting up, he picked up his gym bag. "Well, it's been great catching up with you. We should do it again on campus when school starts up."

Sebastian got up too, and nodded. "Where are you going now?"

"Kickboxing. Ever tried it?" Will threw their cups into the bin.

Shaking his head, Sebastian followed Will out of the shop.

* * *

Sebastian groaned as he sat down, trying not to wince.

Bianca chuckled. "Are you OK? You're moving like an eighty year old man."

Giving her a playful glare at the barb, Sebastian put his legs up on the ottoman, feeling better from elevating them. "I ran into a school friend and he convinced me to try kick-boxing. It kicked my ass."

"Oh yeah? Is it more of a workout for strength training or cardio?" Bianca liked trying different things.

After taking a long sip from his water bottle, Sebastian fiddled with the label. "Both. My muscles are sore now from working hard. But it also tired me out, made me sleep like a baby that night."

And as his sister nodded and checked her phone, Sebastian realized something else.

"And you know what? I really liked kicking the bag. Just whaling on it, hard, letting out my aggression in that way..." Sebastian knew he would go back again, just for that alone.

Bianca's eyebrows rose. "Even better than running then?"

Nodding, Sebastian smiled. "Running... Well, I push my body hard and feel tired afterwards. But with kick-boxing, I was physically tired but felt like some of the internal tension was gone too."

She returned the smile. "I also like that it was something you did with a school friend, and will be around other people to do it. The more people you let in, get to be friends with, the better."

Putting a bowl of fruit down on the coffee table, she curled up on her sofa. "How are things going with Kurt?"

Sebastian looked down, fidgeting again with the water bottle. "Back to normal, more or less. But I'm still dealing with trust issues over the whole brownie thing."

Sighing, she nodded. "And I understand that those feelings can linger, against both Kurt and your therapist. They are the people you've been the most open with, and they weren't truthful. But you can't deny the results."

He looked up, meeting her steady green eyes. "We are trying a new plan, and it's working pretty good so far. I've been sleeping beside Kurt for the past five nights." He felt proud, knowing he'd done it without drugs.

Bianca grinned, excited. "That's so great, Sebastian! How did you do it?"

"Well, there was a day when I worked out really hard and then we had a rather...amorous night." Sebastian smirked at his sister, knowing she didn't want any details. "I don't know if it was being physically exhausted, or just relaxed, but I fell asleep." Sebastian shrugged.

Bianca nodded, considering. "Well, you have your healthy habits, your rituals around bedtime now. The deep breathing, yoga...I bet those things help too. You are better at relaxing yourself."

Sebastian nodded, knowing everything was coming together, contributing to his success lately. "I still think it's really about working out hard and sex, mostly. We've been sticking to the plan, and it's going well so far."

Scoffing, Bianca just gave him an incredulous look. "Look, I know you two are like bunnies in the bedroom and all that, but do you really think you can stick to that plan long term? You are both back in school soon. What's going to happen when you both get busier?"

Sebastian was concerned about that, but the plan was working. He didn't want to question it too much. He shrugged.

"And poor Kurt! He has to be ready and willing every night for you? How long until he starts to resent that?" Bianca rolled her eyes at her little brother.

He scoffed. "What am I going to do? Tell him since he's got to give me sex since he's not making me pot brownies anymore?"

"Yeah, guilt and blackmail are a sure way to get into his skinny jeans." Bianca laughed. "How about some romance? Aren't you the guy who took him on a surprise trip to Montreal? Took him out for ice cream sodas? He's been dealing with moody Sebastian all summer. Go do something nice together. "

* * *

"You are done."

Sebastian looked over at Dr. Jacobsen, an eyebrow arched. "What do you mean, done?"

She grinned at his response. "As in this is your last session with me."

"How...why...um..." Sebastian struggled to voice the dozen of questions that popped into his head. "How are you so sure I'm done?"

Lacing her fingers together, she gave Sebastian a level look. "Years of having the practice, Sebastian. I know you don't feel it, but think back on eight months ago when you first started here. You've come a long way."

He still didn't feel too convinced.

"Think back to how you were in January, Sebastian. You could hardly talk about your teen years or your family without getting upset." She gave Sebastian a caring look.

He nodded, remembering how hard those early sessions had been. Facing the past he had tried so hard to forget. But the doctor had encouraged him to talk about it, little by little, and they had worked through it all.

She gave him a level look. "Now, you are at a good place with all that. Your past was not perfect, but you've done all you can. Learnt what lessons you can from it, accepted it and now it's time to move on."

"Too bad there isn't some magic redo button I could push. Go back and make better choices." Sebastian shrugged, smiling ruefully.

Dr. Jacobsen shook her head slowly. "I wouldn't want that at all. Because your past has made you who you are today, and you are seriously a great guy, Sebastian. Look at where you are and all the great things you have to look forward to."

"Doctor, thank you so much for all your work with me." Sebastian shrugged, a bit uncomfortable with her praise. But he did feel a real sense of accomplishment at being done therapy. It was like a stamp of approval. An end to a hard chapter of his life.

She escorted him to the door. "I'm still around if you need another session or two in the future, but I think you have the core skills there and great support with your sister and Kurt."

Sebastian smiled at her. "Thanks again, Dr. Jacobsen." He gave her a quick hug, and left her office for the last time.

* * *

 _Fuck._ Sebastian walked gingerly, trying to keep his weight off his sore ankle as much as possible.

Getting into the apartment, he grabbed a bag of frozen peas, some Advil, a bottle of water, and a compression bandage. On the sofa, he wrapped the ankle and set it on the ottoman, resting the frozen peas over it. _Rest Ice Compression Elevation._ Taking the pain pills, he turned on the TV, looking for a good show for distraction while he ate his Vietnamese sub.

The pain dulled over time, and Sebastian sighed. He'd been keeping up with the plan lately, and it had been successful. He'd been able to fall asleep beside Kurt for the last eight nights.

He thought Kurt would turn him down for sex soon, but he was game, even texting Sebastian sexy flirty messages during the day.

The weakest link in the plan turned out to be Sebastian's ankle. He'd landed badly after a kick during his class, and had enough injuries over the years to know he needed to rest it. He left the class immediately, hobbling home.

So, now he wouldn't be able to do any hard workouts for a week at least, and even then he'd probably have to take it easy. It would also limit him sexually too. So, the plan was on hold, at least for a few days.

Kurt was working late tonight, and the apartment felt really empty without his vibrant presence. Sebastian felt a bit grouchy, and probably wouldn't be the best company anyways. Mostly he felt irritated at the injury, just when he was doing so well.

After half-heartedly watching a movie, Sebastian hobbled to the washroom and got ready for bed.

It felt a bit strange, being in his own bedroom, his own bed, after being in Kurt's the past week. Sebastian pulled out a book, his foot elevated on the bed, and relaxed.

Not much later, he heard Kurt come home and called out to him.

Kurt just whistled lowly when he saw Sebastian's elevated foot. At NYADA, injuries from the intense dance rehearsals were nothing unusual. He checked over Sebastian's bandage, making sure it was comfortably snug.

"Are you feeling OK? Can I get you anything?" Kurt snuggled against Sebastian's side in the bed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

Sebastian just shook his head. "No, I took some meds and had dinner. I'm just mad at myself for getting injured. This totally screws up the plan, just when we had a good streak going."

Kurt shrugged and gave Sebastian a squeeze. "Well, we can pick it up again when you are back to normal. I'm sure you'll do OK." He shifted a little closer, running his hand down Sebastian's chest. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you, make you feel better?"

Looking down at Kurt, Sebastian grinned ruefully. "And here I thought you'd be relieved to have a few nights off?"

Kurt chuckled. "You say that like having sex with you is work. And what would that make me? Your little rent boy?" He raised a eyebrow Sebastian's way.

Sebastian groaned and grabbed Kurt's hand as it started going lower. "Hmmm...now that's a fantasy we should definitely play around with sometime. But is it OK if it's not tonight? I am actually feeling pretty tired."

Getting off the bed, Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend. "Of course, Bas. Have a good night. Love you." He leaned down to give Sebastian a kiss and slipped out the door.

Turning out the light, Sebastian arranged the covers, snuggled down and getting comfortable. Kurt had looked pretty tired, so he'd probably welcome an early night, with his bed to himself.

But Sebastian couldn't fall asleep. Twenty...thirty...forty minutes passed, and he was still lying there, blinking up at his dark ceiling. He was relaxed, sleepy, but just couldn't seem to get there.

Was it his foot? Was the pain keeping him awake? But he could tell the injury wasn't that bad. Rested and iced, the swelling had gone down.

After another frustrating ten minutes, Sebastian sighed. He hadn't had problems falling asleep in his own bed before. But suddenly, it seemed cold. And empty. And he missed the sound of Kurt's soft breathing.

Without thinking about it too hard, Sebastian hobbled to Kurt's room, and slipped in beside his sleeping boyfriend. And was asleep himself within a few minutes.

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-A/N: Only one chapter left! Thanks for reading along so far.


	13. Chapter 12 Pt 1

Sebastian looked up as Kurt moved quickly up the wall, easily finding the hand and foot holds.

"Are you sure this is his first time doing this?" Jeff, their instructor, was watching from beside Sebastian, holding the rope attached to Kurt's harness.

Sebastian nodded, feeling proud of his boyfriend. "Yeah. I might have to change his nickname to Spider-Man after this."

"He's strong, flexible and not afraid of heights." Jeff commented.

"Plus, he was in a production of Peter Pan once, so he's used to the hip harness." Sebastian had laughed when Kurt had shown him the pictures.

They both watched as Kurt repelled down the wall, smiling at them as he landed. Unhooking his rope, he joined them.

"That was so fun." Kurt's eyes were bright with the exertion and the rush of his achievement.

Sebastian's eyes travelled over his face and down his body in the fitted tee and shorts appreciatively. He wasn't the only one.

"Great job, Kurt." Sebastian smiled at his boyfriend and walked over to the climbing wall, getting ready to climb.

Climbing steadily, Sebastian felt good. Healthy living all summer had really brought him to his best level. Pausing occasionally in his climb, he glanced down at Kurt and noticed the way Jeff was chatting with him. _Hmmm..._

Once he had repelled down, he walked over to them and slung his arm possessively around Kurt's shoulders. "So, do you want to climb some more, or go?"

Kurt gave him a little smirk. "I'd like to climb it one more time."

"Let me check that your harness is still OK. You don't want to have it sitting wrong." Jeff fussed around with Kurt's rigging, tugging on it here and there.

Sebastian gave him a bit of a glare. "I think it's OK now."

Chuckling, Kurt patted his arm. "Jeff's the professional here and he's just being thorough. You wouldn't want me falling to my death due to equipment failure."

Shaking his head, Sebastian looked skeptical as Kurt started climbing again. But he was glad he'd suggested climbing today though. Kurt was really taking to it.

All summer, they had tried new sports for Kurt on most Sundays. They had found he was best at things like soccer, climbing and laser tag. Things that depended on strength, flexibility and quick movements. But anything involving hand-eye coordination was hard for him. Basketball, darts and the batting cage had all been a wash. He just wasn't that experienced in those areas and would need more practice to get to a good level. Maybe next weekend, he'd take Kurt to practice shooting hoops again.

But he definitely wouldn't be bringing Kurt back to this climbing center. Their instructor Jeff had hardly looked Sebastian's way all during their lesson, his attention so stuck on Kurt. Yes, Kurt was attractive and funny, but it was rude of Jeff to be so obvious about his interest when Sebastian was right there.

By the time Kurt made it back down, he was more than ready to go. As soon as Kurt was out of the rigging, Sebastian was grabbing their gym bags and tugging Kurt towards the exit.

"Thanks Jeff! That was fun." Kurt waved at their instructor as they headed out.

Sebastian gritted his teeth. "Sheesh. Don't encourage him anymore."

Arching an eyebrow at Sebastian, Kurt chuckled. "He's just being friendly. While you were climbing, he offered to take me climbing outside sometime. He knows all sorts of good walls for beginners."

"I bet he does." Sebastian grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him into a nearby park, and then turned to face him. "Honestly, Kurt, couldn't you see that he was interested in you? It doesn't normally take five minutes to adjust a harness, especially if you are a professional."

"Really?" Kurt's eyebrows rose. "Are you saying he was deliberately groping me, right in front of you?"

"Yes!" Sebastian shook his head at Kurt's naïveté. "And the whole time you were climbing, he was ogling your ass and going on and on about how you are such a natural."

Kurt burst out laughing, unable to hold it in anymore.

Sebastian just stared at him, looking bewildered at Kurt.

"Sorry, but it was fun to see you getting all jealous and possessive. Totally hot." Kurt moved closer, backing Sebastian against a tree and giving him a deep kiss.

Backing away, Kurt laughed to see Sebastian's unimpressed look, and jumped when Sebastian reached out for him. Ducking behind the tree, Kurt kept out of reach.

"You knew the whole time? Did you climb the wall again just to leave me to stew with him? Encourage him to check your harness just to bug me?" Sebastian lunged to the left, but Kurt headed to the opposite side.

Stopping, Kurt chuckled and held up his hands, walking slowly towards Sebastian. "Come on, Bas. You're always saying that I'm totally oblivious to guys checking me out so I just wanted to bug you about it."

Sebastian just stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend.

Kurt stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist. "After being with you a year, I'm not the naive guy anymore. So hopefully you weren't with me just for that." Leaning forward, he kissed Sebastian again and tugged his hand to walk down the street.

Sebastian looked over at Kurt, really looking at him. Superficially, he didn't look a lot different from last year. Same great hair, great clothes. But there was a different air about him now. A maturity. Confidence. Like he was comfortable in his own skin, finally owning it. And Sebastian liked seeing him like that.

* * *

"Burgers are almost done, guys. Want to round up everyone for dinner?" Burt looked over at them from his place at the barbeque.

Kurt jumped up, pulling Sebastian with him. "Sure, Dad."

They walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Dad's ready. Need help carrying stuff outside?"

"There's potato salad and all the burger toppings in the fridge." Carole smiled at Kurt, mixing up a pitcher of juice.

Bianca slapped Sebastian's hand away from the chocolate cake she was icing. "Sebastian, help Kate finish chopping up all the vegetables."

Sticking his tongue out at his sister, Sebastian went over to Kate and helped her slice up the zucchini and kohlrabi.

Pretty soon, they were all settled down at the elegant patio table, underneath a huge umbrella for shade. Mild ocean breezes made it comfortable.

Sebastian was digging in eagerly, very hungry after running around on the beach all day with his sisters and Kurt. "Mmmmm...this burger is so juicy, Burt."

"It's a recipe from Kurt's mother, Elizabeth. A secret blend of spices and special ingredients." Burt smiled over at Sebastian, and gave Carole's hand a squeeze.

Kate paused in gobbling down her food to take a long sip of her drink. "It's not fair that I have to leave tomorrow and you three are staying an extra day."

Bianca shrugged. "Well, your flight back is tomorrow and you'll need a day to rest before going back to school. I can't believe you are going into your senior year, though."

Pulling on her ponytail, Sebastian smirked at his little sister. "So, are you going to apply for colleges in New York? Or would it be too much being around Bianca all the time?" Bianca had enjoyed her summer in New York, and had applied for a transfer to the office there.

"Bianca's great. But I don't know if I can handle being around you and Kurt, though. So much flippin' PDA." Kate gave Kurt a teasing glance. On the beach, she had come back to their towels to find Kurt lying on top of Sebastian, making out in the shade of their umbrella. Sebastian had just chuckled at how much Kurt had blushed.

Kurt rolled his eyes as everyone laughed. He'd have to be careful around Kate. He'd only hung around her at Christmas and now this week in the Smythe's Hampton cottage. And both times, it seemed like he spent a lot of time making out with his boyfriend.

Maybe it was being on holiday together. Just being away from work and able to relax. Feeling good around together. Having this week at the end of the summer, before they went back to school, was perfect. When Sebastian and Bianca had suggested it, Kurt had immediately agreed. And inviting Burt, Carole and Kate to fly in together from Columbus had worked out perfectly. Bianca had discussed it with their parents, officially inviting them but pushing them to let Kate come with the Hummels.

The cottage had three bedrooms, with Sebastian's sisters sharing one. It felt a bit weird to share a bedroom with Sebastian with his Dad in the same house, but he knew they'd been living together all summer. But it was wonderful that Sebastian had been able to sleep as well with Kurt here as he did back at their place.

Burt and Carole had enjoyed their holiday. Sleeping in, long walks together on the beach, shopping, reading. They all took turns preparing the meals. Bianca and Kate had got along well with the older couple.

Carrying dirty dishes into the kitchen, Carole shooed them away. "We'll take care of this mess. Why don't you two go for a walk and come back later for dessert?"

Giving her a kiss on the cheek, Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand and tugged him towards the beach.

* * *

\- Chopped into 2 parts due to length...


	14. Chapter 12 Pt 2

Walking along the beach had turned out to be one of Kurt's favorite things to do. It was best early in the morning or in the evening, away from the hot midday sun and the crowds. Taking off his sneakers, Kurt walked in the wet sand, loving the way it shifted below his feet and when a stray wave surged up higher than the rest to wash over his toes.

Walking hand in hand slowly, Kurt savored this. "Thanks for thinking of this trip, Sebastian. It has been a great week."

Sebastian squeezed his hand, pleased. "Well, you have put up with all my ups and downs all year long. You deserve a reward for all that."

Wrapping his arm around Sebastian's waist, Kurt cuddled along his side and leaned his head against his shoulder. "My reward is you. Getting to live with you. This trip is just the gravy on the poutine."

"Shouldn't that be icing on the cake?" Sebastian smirked down at his boyfriend.

Kurt shrugged. "I must confess to craving poutine like we had in Montreal. Good thing we don't live there or I'd weigh twice as much."

"Just more Kurt to love." Sebastian turned him in his arms, leaning down to give Kurt a deep kiss.

Kurt chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, right. If I gained a bunch of weight, you'd be out the door."

Sebastian's eyebrows rose. "Do you really think I'm that shallow? I love you, Kurt. For richer or poorer, through thick and thin, in sickness and in health."

Kurt smirked up at his boyfriend. "What, is this some kind of wedding vow thing now? And by 'through thick and thin'...are you meaning if I get thick?"

"Well, if either if us do, I guess." Sebastian chuckled at the idea of being chubby. He'd always been tall and verged on skinny when he was younger. "But if we're going to be together a long, long time, eventually looks will fade."

Kurt scoffed, looking up at Sebastian. "Yeah, I guess. But I think we have thirty or forty years until we have to worry about it. What brought this all on, anyways?"

Sebastian guided Kurt to sit on a large boulder. "I was watching Burt and Carole together, I guess. She was there for him when he had heart problems. Now, they are thinking of retiring in a couple years. And they are a good couple, so much happier than my parents are."

"Yeah, I'm glad they got together. That they are there to support each other as they get older." Kurt snuggled into Sebastian's arms, looking out over the water.

"Would it freak you out if I said I was thinking of us like that?" Sebastian kissed the back of Kurt's neck.

Kurt leaned back into his touch. "No, I love that you are. I am too."

Looking out at the waves, Kurt thought about the future. It was his last year at NYADA, and then he would be trying out for roles on Broadway. It would be a hard life, trying to make it in that business. He could also work at , knowing Isabelle would love to keep working with him.

Sebastian would finish his undergrad degree and likely apply for law school afterwards. There were good schools in New York, but it was possible that he might go somewhere else.

But they could only take it one day at a time. Finishing their degrees and establishing their careers was the big thing on their minds for the next few years. Things were going to change a lot. They were going to change a lot.

Maybe their relationship would grow and change with everything else. Or maybe it wouldn't. Kurt couldn't control that. All he could do was enjoy each day with Sebastian, loving him.

"Weird to think that Sunday is kind of an anniversary for us." Kurt turned to face Sebastian, chuckling. "That time you sexted me by accident." He was still amazed that this had all started from that. What if Sebastian hadn't texted him in error? Would they be even sitting here together today?

Sebastian gave him a disbelieving look. "C'mon Kurt. Did you really think it was an accident?"

Kurt blinked back at his boyfriend in surprise. "It wasn't? I just assumed you meant it for Kevin or Liam and hit my name in error on your contact list."

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian smirked at his boyfriend. "Like I've said before, good thing you are so gorgeous, because sometimes you can be so dumb." His affectionate look took any sting out of his teasing. "Remember during the study, sharing our four minute life stories? And how you were bugging me about how my story should be all about you?"

Kurt scrunched up his brow, thinking back. "Oh yeah. Didn't I say something like you lived a meaningless, sad existence until you met me in the coffee shop. Then you felt a love like you'd never felt before. But I was with Blaine so you pretended to be chasing him. And you were praying to a bunch of deities since running into me at Bloomingdales, planning how to finally get me."

"Yup, that was basically it." He leaned forward, giving Kurt a long, sweet kiss. "And it was basically true."

Kurt's eyes were enormous. "No way. Were you seriously into me, pining for me, since the first time we met?"

Sebastian pulled Kurt closer, needing his arms around him. "Yes. I really didn't understand it at first, but I couldn't get you out of my mind. You weren't available, weren't interested. But still, I had that stupid picture of you on my bulletin board, all those years. And then to see you at Bloomingdales, looking as amazing as ever. Still so funny and interesting. And single."

Kurt blushed under Sebastian's gaze, still not comfortable with all the compliments.

"I wanted to ask you out the next day. But my friend Will told me to wait. You were just out of the relationship with Blaine." Sebastian shook his head. "All last summer, I can't tell you how many times I almost called you. Worried about finally contacting you and finding out that you were in another relationship."

Kurt just shook his head, hearing all this. He had no idea Sebastian thought of him like this back then. He'd never thought about Sebastian as a possibility. The coffee at Bloomingdales had been nice, but he had never thought of him as his type. Had him labeled as a player. Never thought Sebastian was interested in him, even as a hook-up.

"I dated a few times during the summer, but nothing serious." Kurt shrugged. It had been hard getting over Blaine, but Rachel and Isabelle had made sure he'd had a busy, fun summer.

Sebastian smiled. "When you texted me 'You better be naked and ready when I get there.', I almost died. At first, I thought 'Oh shit. I'm too late. He's got someone else already.' But when I realized you were bugging me back, that you had been thinking about my earlier sext, I knew you were at least a little interested."

Kurt chuckled. "Yes, I was surprisingly irked at the idea of you sexting other men."

Sebastian dropped his head to Kurt's shoulder. "And I was tortured by that little text of yours. Wondering how it would be if you had really meant it for me. Imaging you texting me to be naked and ready for you. Imaging you knocking on my door, being your fuck buddy. Man, I jerked off to that for days."

Turning to face Sebastian, Kurt kissed along his neck, loving the slight tang of salt on his skin from being in the ocean earlier. The idea of Sebastian wanting him like that, back then, was so hot.

"It was on my mind too, although I wasn't admitting it to myself yet. But I never would have invited you over so fast that first night if I hadn't been wondering about you. I'm not the type to do hook-ups like that." Kurt moaned as Sebastian bit into the base of his neck.

Sebastian pulled back, smiling down at Kurt, seeing the heat in his eyes. "So, you can see why thinking about being with you for years and years doesn't freak me out, Kurt. I've already been kind of hooked on you since I was a junior in fucking high school."

"Imagine if I hadn't been with Blaine then. What would have happened?" Kurt played with Sebastian's fingers, needing his touch.

Sebastian shrugged. "You were a virgin. I was a slut and a bit of a shithead. I probably would have seduced you and ran off, I'm sorry to say."

"So, why didn't you do it this time? Sleep with me a few times and run off?" Kurt wouldn't have been surprised if that had happened last fall.

Sebastian sighed, looking up at the starry sky. "I'd gotten tired of all the quick shallow relationships. So many people were settling down into long-term relationships, and I felt lonely. I wondered if I could ever do it, fall in love and be with someone long term. By the time I ran into you at Bloomie's, I was rarely hooking up anymore, just trying to date normally and totally sucking at it."

Kurt thought back to the month of platonic dating last fall, and how cute Sebastian had been, planning elaborate dates for them. "Well, you didn't suck at it with me. I loved all our dates, and I was practically going to tell you I was falling for you at Christmas."

"Christmas!" It was now Sebastian's turn to be surprised. "Then why did it take until the end of April for you to say it?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, we were taking things slow and I didn't want to freak you out. And things were so weird once we were in school."

"We start school again next week. Will it get like that again?" Sebastian looked a bit unsure of himself.

Kurt shook his head, giving Sebastian a hard hug. "No, we are in a much better place as a couple now. Living together, sleeping together, talking more."

"And the therapy is done, so I won't be as moody hopefully, fighting all my past dragons." Sebastian sighed, loving the feel of Kurt in his arms, holding him tight. "I think I'm going to ask Bianca if she could leave tomorrow when Kate, Burt and Carole do. Then we could have the place to ourselves for a final night."

Kurt nodded, liking the idea. And he knew Bianca wouldn't mind, wanting them to have this special time together.

* * *

Kurt woke up to Sebastian's soft kisses all over his face. "Go away. I'm sleeping."

"No, you can sleep later. Get dressed. I want to show you something." Sebastian's eyes were sparkling and happy, and as sleepy as Kurt felt, he couldn't say no to that face.

Grumbling softly, Kurt dragged himself out of their cozy bed and pulled on pants and a thick sweater.

Sebastian dragged him outside, and down to the deserted beach. It was still mostly dark out, the black waves quietly lapping against the shore.

Spreading out a blanket, Sebastian set down and pulled Kurt down to sit between his legs, leaning back against his chest. With Sebastian against him, arms wrapped around him, Kurt didn't feel so cold.

"There. Look." Sebastian's voice was soft in Kurt's ear.

Together, silently, they watched as the sun rose, the colors reflecting on the water and through the sky.

"It's the start to our second year together." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt had admitted to liking Sebastian's sappy side, and the fact that they were marking the anniversary of a sext was just oddly perfect. Turning in Sebastian's arms, Kurt pushed him to lie back on the blanket and slowly kissed him, enjoying the sound of the gulls, the fresh sea breeze in his messy hair, and the warm man lying beneath him.

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-Thanks everyone for reading this long series! It's my first Kurtbasian fic, and I enjoyed it. I will probably write more.

This chapter wasn't totally needed, so think of it as a bit of an epilogue/summary for the whole series. Thanks again for reading, the kudos & comments. You have been great!


End file.
